Falling With Style
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: When Jim Moriarty steals the crown jewels, it's up to Sherlock and the others to solve the final problem. Join Christina in this Post-Reichenbach story, in how she was able to cope with such fear, death and sadness in the few days of Sherlock's life before he jumped off the building. Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_So I fixed this story...after my verbal attack about it, and I hope that it sounds a lot better than it was._

Have you ever felt like the world was crashing around you and you just couldn't go on anymore; well when Sherlock died, Christina and John they just wanted to curl up a die along side him, but this doesn't begin with death my friends, no it starts of with life and love. I shall enlighten you as to how this all came to be and you'll find out how Christina and John were able to cope with such a death in their rather awkward family.

_Three years later…._

Rain trickled down the windows as he sat in that chair facing towards his psychiatrist with a difficult thing on his mind. It had been three months since the incident at St. Bart's hospital and John had to tell someone so he went to Ellen just to get it off his chest, but with the rain and the eerie look to the room he didn't know that telling the psychiatrist would help him cope."Why today?" she looked at her with his pale face, tears beginning to form and tried to answer the best he can without crying. "Do you want to hear me say it?" he said in a rude tone.

"It's been eighteen months sine your last appointment, John." stated the woman

John breathed in the cooled damp air and answered with a question, "Do you read the papers?" he asked.

The psychiatrist knew John was trying to trail off the subject, but she knew she couldn't force it out of him so she just answered the questions, "Sometimes…"

John was regretting coming to his psychiatrist, all he wanted was his friend back, but that wasn't going to have just by the snap of his fingers. The two both knew that Sherlock Holmes wasn't a fraud; he didn't have to jump off that building and have his best friend and his girlfriend watch from below, but knowing Sherlock so well it had to be for something. "And you watch the telly…." John mumbled, "You know why I am here... I'm here because…" he paused and tried to find the words to tell the woman, but he was so hurt he didn't know if he could tell the woman. The psychiatrist leaned up in her chair and asked him, "What happened, John?".

What happened, what happened! John didn't want to tell the woman what happened, but since he was there and sitting in the hot seat he had to reveal his hurt to the woman no matter what. So he took a deep breathe and annunciated his word in the calmest and clearest way he could without crying. "Sher…" he paused. "You need to get it out." the psychiatrist pushed.

"My best friend, Sherlock Holmes is dead and." John said as he held back his tears.

**~8~**

_Before St. Bart's…_

Christina, John and Sherlock were present at a fancy art museum for a case that Sherlock recently solved for a wealthy chap. So the man was nice enough to make up a thank you party for Sherlock Holmes' case, but apparently he didn't want to be there, neither did Christina or John; they rather be at the flat doing nothing or watching the telly. "Why did you ask me to come Sherlock? I absolutely hate this dress, and I don't know anyone here, besides John and you." Christina whispered into Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock leaned to answer, but was rudely interrupted by the host of the party…

"Falls of the Reichenbach," Turner's masterpiece, thankfully recovered, owing to the prodigious talent of Mr. Sherlock Holmes" announced the well dressed chuffed man.

Christina and Sherlock were getting very bored from just standing there, but when the well dressed man offered a gift, Christina grew a bit more enthused as to what this odd man was giving her boyfriend. "A token of our gratitude" said the well dressed man as he handed Sherlock a small red box with black ribbon tied around it. When Christina saw the box she couldn't help but say, "Huh, diamond cufflinks. All his cuffs have buttons, so he won't need those."

John glared at her and Sherlock both and told the well dressed man, "They mean thank you."

Sherlock looked at Christina and smirked then back at John giving him an evil glare, "Do I have to—"John stopped him right there and replaced his words with, "Just say it."

Sherlock gave another glare at John and gestured to the well dressed man and said, "Thank you." By the way Sherlock and Christina were acting, John wasn't happy with them being rude to the man; he leaned towards Christina whispering in her ear, "You better keep a short leash on your boyfriend, Christina." Christina knew what John meant, but she couldn't just tell Sherlock, '_Hey shut the bloody heck up, and behave',_ that's not how she rolls, plus Sherlock has a attitude of his own that Christina couldn't control, so there was nothing she could do about that.

A photographer took the trios picture and it was put in the London papers the next day for all of England to see. Next the trio was now standing outside a family's home in front of the press and the family; Sherlock was bored again, but he had to fulfill his duty. He looked over at Christina, who was standing behind the press watching Sherlock stand there being offered yet another dull gift.

"Back together with my family after my terrifying ordeal. And we have one person to thank for my deliverance, Sherlock Holmes" said the father praising Sherlock when the little boy handed him yet again another small gift box.

"Tie pins, I don't wear ties" Sherlock said to John, but John just replied with a '_Shh'. _And Christina stood there behind the press laughing into her gloves so she didn't get too loud. Sherlock noticed her laughing behind the press takers and just glared at her in the rudest manner. Christina was getting a bit concerned that Sherlock and John were becoming more and more famous; she didn't know if she'll get her boyfriend back after all the press were literally on the Sherlock's doorstep all day everyday.

Finally after several days, the trio went to Scotland Yard, where Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson made up a 'thank you' party for Sherlock, who was yet again not very happy with it. John, Christina, and Lestrade all knew that Sherlock hated party things and the press, but Lestrade had Sherlock finish a huge case for him so he had to bring the press along just to torture Sherlock. "I hope you're ready for this, Sherlock. As much as I don't want to be here I am going to stand by you and John till this is over" whispered Christina into Sherlock's ear. Sherlock tried to smile at her without the press seeing it.

"Peter Ricoletti, number one on Interpol's most wanted list since 1982. Well, we got him, and there's one person we have to thank for giving us his decisive leads with all his customary diplomacy intact" Lestrade said as he informed the press; Sherlock heard a snide comment come out of the DI's mouth and turned to glare at him, but John just leaned towards him to mention something to him, "Sarcasm" he said and Sherlock came back with a, "Yes". After Lestrade's speech Anderson and Donovan handed him a gift for Sherlock; Christina shook her head when seeing the gift because she knew what it was and she also knew that Donovan, Anderson and the press were going to force him to wear it. "We all chipped in" Lestrade said.

Sherlock ripped open the gift like a 6 year old boy, but when he found out what it was his smile soon left his face. He looked over to John and Christina with a fake smirk on his face, but when the press and the two officers in the back of the room ordered Sherlock, "Put it on Sherlock, put it on!" is what they yelled. Sherlock looked at Christina and John then back to Lestrade and the press; he put on the hat and faked smiled to the press in response to the gift, then they took his picture with the hat on.

After a long two weeks, the trio was finally able to return back to 221B for some resting time, till another case comes along. Now Sherlock had read the newspapers and thought of it as a bunch of rubbish, he went around the flat complaining about the title of the latest paper. "Boffin? Boffin Sherlock Holmes!" he yelled as he threw the paper at John and Christina sitting on the couch. Christina didn't like the title either, it sounded so rude in a press manner. She answered Sherlock with a snide comment, "Everybody gets one you know."

He turned on his heels and faced John and Christina, who sat on the couch looking over all the papers and pictures on them. Sherlock didn't understand Christina's comment so he simply asked, "One what?" in an annoyed tone. John then answered him instead of Christina even though she did know what the word '_Boffin'_ was for.

"A tabloid nickname. "Sumo", "Nasty Nick". You shouldn't worry I'll probably get one soon" John said as he explained the '_Boffin'_ formality to Sherlock.

Christina sat there laughing at John for stating the fact that he might get a nickname soon, but knowing the Great Sherlock Holmes that will never happen anytime soon. Suddenly as Christina skipped through the paper she spotted a column on page six. "Hold on! Look it's says 'Bachelor John Watson' here, right here!" Christina yelled to John.

"Why is it always the hat photographs!" yelled Sherlock as he punched the hat that Lestrade gave him in an angered way. Christina looked up from her paper she was reading and answered his yelling statement. "Because they don't care that's why! And besides you look excellent in that hat Sherlock" she said in sweet way.

"What kind of hat is it anyway?" Sherlock asked, but was interrupted by John's over exaggeration about the '_Bachelor John Watson' _column. "Bachelor"? What the heck are they implying?"

"Is it a cap? Why's does it got two fronts?" Sherlock asked as he was quite confused with the odd hat he got.

Christina started to laugh, she knew what the hat was, but she'll just let Sherlock find out so being the nice girlfriend she was she shut her mouth and put a pot of coffee on while laughing at Sherlock's inspection on the hat. Sherlock was getting mad at the bloody hat, so he threw at Christina and asked her what the hat was. "Christina! What the heck is this hat? You better tell me or or…." Sherlock yelled to Christina. "I'm not telling you, you're the great Sherlock Holmes now so you figure it out" she smiled and walked in the other room laughing.

John, who was still sitting on the couch, raised his eyebrow to Sherlock, "How do you keep up with her? She is very arrogant like you in a way, poor you got stuck with a girl like you, great" said John shaking his head in annoyance. Christina came back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee, one for her and other for Sherlock; black two sugars like always and probably be forever. Then Christina whispered into Sherlock's ear, "It's a deerstalker…"

**~8~**

In south London, Jim Moriarty was on a tour to the crown jewels, but what everybody else didn't know was that Jim Moriarty wasn't some tourist; no he is a consulting criminal about to get himself into trouble for Sherlock and his doctor friend John. Jim was with a large group of people listening to some classic music and taking pictures of buildings, when reaching the crown jewels he stood before them in great awe; the fire alarm went off and the tourist left running and screaming in terror. So Jim was in the museum by himself and the crown jewels, but before he did anything illegal he brought out his phone and fiddle with some apps on the screen; letting criminals out, taking money from the bank and finally stealing the crown jewels just for fun.

Now while Jim was doing all theses crimes Scotland Yard received calls from all three places that were either being robbed or broken into. "Boss we have a robbery at the bank of London" yelled Donovan from across the room. The DI Lestrade was sitting in his office eating a doughnut and drinking coffee, but paused and yelled to her, "Not my division!" in a rude manner. "But boss it's not just the bank, it the crown jewels and the inmates too!" she exclaimed. "Well what are we sitting around for let's get moving then!" yelled Lestrade.

Donovan was on the phone with the other police who were present at the three places that were being broken into or releasing criminals in the streets. Lestrade wasn't aware of who was committing these crimes out of the blew, nor did he really care till Donovan came and told him it was more than just the Bank of London that was being robbed. While driving Lestrade was thinking about calling up Sherlock for this, but he decided to do that after he arrived to one of the places.

"Boss they have back up for the bank and the inmates, so we should be heading to the crown jewels. They found a man named Moriarty sitting on the throne smirking and staring at the coppers" explained Sally Donovan.

"Well then that's where going then. Remind me when we get there to call Sherlock, okay. He might want to see this" ordering Donovan. Donovan hated Sherlock with a passion, she thought of him as a freak detective who knew every bloody thing!

When arriving to the museum, Lestrade and Donovan entered the building with great hurry to come to find that the man Donovan mentioned was sitting on the throne smirking and just sitting there. The police took him away without any struggle or hassle, which confused Lestrade dearly, but he knew the one person who could figure this out for him. So bringing out mobile Lestrade texted Sherlock and waited for answer.

_Found Moriarty sitting on throne._

**L**

At 221B, Sherlock's mobile was going off, but no one answered, not even Sherlock who was a couple inches away from it. The detective's phone went off multiple times, and it was getting rather annoying that he wasn't answering it, so Christina decided to answer it instead. "Oh just ignore it! It's Lestrade telling me something boring again!" he said letting out a bored moan. "Um Sherlock they found Moriarty sitting on a throne with the crown jewels!" Christina exlclaimed in worried tone.

When hearing this, Sherlock yelled John's name from the bedroom and John came running in all concerned, but once he entered he saw Christina sitting on the side of the bed reading Sherlock's text from Lestrade.

"Yes what is it Sherlock?" John asked.

"Phone Lestrade for me and tell him we will be at the museum in five" commanded Sherlock.

"Um why are we going to a museum?" John asked again.

"They found Moriarty sitting on a throne with the crown jewels. And that's none of your concern right know" explained Sherlock in a rude tone.

So John did as Sherlock asked, and phoned Lestrade telling him that Sherlock will be there in five minutes or so; then the trio left the flat and headed towards the museum. While in the cabbie John had to ask a personal question towards Sherlock. "Sherlock, are you and Christina…." John mumbled his words in his mouth. Christina came out and told John everything so he could stop asking for Pete's sake.

"Yes, Sherlock and I are together. Will that be a problem for you?" Christina hummed

John sat there in the cabbie silent as a mouse ignoring Christina's answer; the blonde man gasped in astonishment to what the young girl said. Normally Sherlock doesn't deal with woman or things of that nature, but the great consulting detective actually had a girlfriend?! '_This is going to get very interesting' John though. _They three arrived at the museum silent and quite annoyed, but that wasn't important at the moment; Sherlock needed to be calm and collected when entering the museum because he didn't want Lestrade knowing that he had a girlfriend. "What do we've have?" asked Sherlock.

Lestrade saw the trio walk into the museum, when suddenly he spotted Christina and grabbed her arm and pulled her aside to talk to her in private. "Christina! What are you doing here? And why are you with Sherlock and John?" asked Lestrade in a concerned way. Christina didn't know how to answer Lestrade's question, so she put in a way his puny mind could understand. "I live here in London with Sherlock and John. I am a…" she gulps "old friend of Sherlock's. We go way back me and him" she lied to him.

"Alright but don't cause trouble I don't need two sociopaths on this case" commanded Lestrade.

Christina nodded to his gesture and went on her way towards where the crown jewels were being held; when spotting Sherlock she whispered into his ear what Lestrade asked, all he did was smirk and chuckle a bit. She also told him that she had to lie about their relationship due to paparazzi and spies. The only one who knew of their relationship was John, and he kept it to himself, which was good because if anybody found out about them it would jeopardize Sherlock's reputation. "Well we showed up here and found Moriarty just sitting there on the throne smiling. We have the footage of him breaking the glass on tape upstairs if you want to look" explained Lestrade.

"Yes I will look at it. John, Christina come along we have another case!" Sherlock yelled in an excited voice. The trio followed Lestrade up the stairs into the camera room, where six screens showed the whole corners of the museum. On one of the screens it played back Moriarty breaking the glass casing to the crown jewels; Sherlock looked closely at every detail in the playback and noticed that Moriarty used a diamond to break the glass, but before he broke it he wrote something on it.

"Wait wait wait… Go back a bit" commanded Sherlock

Lestrade backed up the tape and then paused it at the right spot; the four noticed words written on the glass in a clear white marker before Moriarty broke it into tiny pieces with a fire hydrant. It's spelled out '_GET SHERLOCK' _with a smiley in the 'o' of Sherlock's name. Christina gasped at the words and kept them in her head for future reference. The trio was into some deep waters when they got involved with this case; they didn't know what was coming up next, but they had each other and that's all it mattered to Christina. "Sherlock…" Christina whispered into Sherlock's ear. "Yes? If you think I will leave you and John's side; that will never happen" whispered back to Christina.

But Sherlock, Christina and John didn't know that what Moriarty was really doing; he was going to rip their lives apart piece by piece with fear, hate and love in everyway Sherlock and his friends knew. All Sherlock knew was that he was on another case involving his enemy Jim Moriarty the consulting criminal, but this time Sherlock has more than work to care about he has a girlfriend in the midst of this troublesome case. Sherlock thought to himself about the case and reminiscing his life with Christina and John so far and he said to himself, "_I will do everything in my power not to leave Christina behind, but if it comes to that, then she'll be in good hands with John."_

Christina reached for Sherlock's cold pale hand and held it with great fear for her loved one; she was shaking and almost tearing up. She knows what Moriarty can do; she remembers their first encounter with him at the pool and when Christina was tied up and strapped to a bomb vest like John. Christina didn't want anything life threatening to happen to Sherlock, but knowing Moriarty she knew something horrible will commence in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready Sherlock?" asked John while tying his tie. Sherlock came waltzing into the living room all fancy in his best dress clothes; the two men were heading to the court today to testify against Moriarty's crime he committed a few weeks ago. "Yes, but I don't see why I'm going. They are just going to ask me if I met this man before" complained Sherlock

"Because you know Moriarty better then Christina and I combined, speaking of her where the bloody heck is she? She should be getting ready by now" said John in a hurried tone. John was right, Christina wasn't ready she was actually sleeping, but when she heard John mention her name she sprung up from her bed and ran up stairs in a hurry to find that the two men were dressed up in there finest clothes. She saw Sherlock wearing her favorite purple shirt and John wore an odd tie that he couldn't get on straight. When walking into the flat Christina still wore her pajamas shorts and tank top from bed and wrapped in Sherlock's blue silky robe. "Umm was I suppose to be going somewhere with you guys? If so I completely forgot, I am sorry Sherlock" Christina said asking for forgiveness from Sherlock.

Sherlock analyzed her outfit and finally noticed that Christina was wearing his robe around her; he chuckled a bit then walked towards Christina to take his robe off, but before he did that he had to tell her where he was going. "Were are attending the Court today to testify against Moriarty's crimes, but seeing that you are not properly dress in the right attire you will not be joining us. I will text you the details, now hand me robe back it doesn't belong to you" stated Sherlock.

But Christina didn't want Sherlock to go to Court; she wanted him to stay as far as possible from Moriarty's clutches, but she knew that won't happen. She leaned to Sherlock and looked into his eyes and told him, "Please, whatever you do don't and I mean don't be smart with the judge it'll make things even worse for you" she whispered to him. John tried to cut into the small conversation they had to tell Sherlock something, but he wasn't able to because Sherlock was kissing Christina before leaving.

*clears throat* "Sherlock! We need to go or we'll be late for court, and when we get there behave, please!" John tried his best to cut in.

Sherlock removed his mouth from Christina's soft lips and turned towards John giving him an evil glare for interrupting him; then he grabbed his coat and headed out the door leaving John standing in the flat with Christina, who was still in her pajamas and Sherlock's robe. "I'll keep you informed about the session, let's just hope and pray that Sherlock doesn't analyze everybody in the court house. Bye Christina and don't trash the place or Mrs. Hudson will get furious." John stated as he left 221B in a hurry.

Christina breathed into the empty flat air and sighed a long sigh, and then she walked into Sherlock's room and hung up his robe so Sherlock won't get mad if she ruined it. She was very worried for her Sherlock, she didn't like this whole thing with Moriarty, and in fact she didn't like Moriarty at all she thought of him as a spider with many webs. Yes a spider is what the horrible man is, and that what he will stay as if he keeps it up with Sherlock. Christina only has Sherlock and John in her life now, since both her parents are dead and her grandparents lived in America. If she looses both of them to Moriarty she'll be alone, alone doesn't protect her not anymore.

**~8~**

Sherlock and John arrived at the court house just in time to testify, but before entering John gave him a warning, "Don't insult the jury or the judge. Just you know-"stopping because Sherlock knew what he wanted him to '_be himself'_, but how can a man with great intellect be himself during a court session? We'll just have to see for John's sake won't we then. "John I will do my very best to act 'myself' so you say" Sherlock promised John.

"Good, good…" John agreed wit him.

The men walked into the court room full of people; John took a seat above Moriarty and the rest of the jury, while Sherlock stood next to the judge so he can be asked question about Moriarty. John had his fingers crossed and hoped that Sherlock wasn't going to crack wise towards the jury or what will Christina say if he goes to jail for being rude towards the judge and jury. "Now Mr. Sherlock Holmes, have you seen this man before in your life?" the judge gestures towards Moriarty.

Sherlock stood there scanning the people in the jury, and answered the judge with their disruption, "Well I see a librarian who is working on a code, a man who has had an affair with his wife and the woman sitting next to him is the adulteress. Oh did I mention your problems judge there quite interesting…" Sherlock examined everybody in the jury.

Sherlock was silenced by the judge and when he was Moriarty was smirking at him in a devilish way; Sherlock looked at him and back at the judge apologizing to him in the nicest way he could. "I am very sorry your honor, but I couldn't help but seeing that woman over there is afraid for her children's safety and that man is very-"the judge interrupted him. "Mr. Holmes you are not here to use your massive intellect on us! You are here on a serious matter, now have you me this man before or not!" the judge roared at Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at Moriarty for a brief moment and then back to everybody in the house and spoke very loudly announcing how he met Moriarty for the first time. "You recently stated he was a consulting criminal? Is that true?" asked the barrister. "Yes" Sherlock answered. "Your words. Can you expand on that answer?" asked the barrister. "Jim Moriarty is up for hire" Sherlock responded back.

"A tradesman?" asked the barrister

Sherlock nods to the answer. "But not the sort who would fix you're heating" stated the barrister. "No, the sort who'd plant a bomb or stage an assassination, but I sure he'd make a pretty decent job of your boiler" Sherlock answered pompously. After these questions were asked the judge issued a break, so Sherlock popped to the washroom for a bit. While washing his hands he noticed a woman with bright orange hair standing behind him. "Wrong toilet" stated Sherlock to the woman.

"Your him, the one people have been talking about. The great Sherlock Holmes, will you autograph me…" the woman said as she raised her neck. Sherlock scanned the woman and noticed that she wore a stupid deerstalker hat and "_I Believe in Sherlock Holmes"_ button on her cardigan; he also noticed that she was a investigative journalist, but he didn't want to tell her that just yet. "I see you're a fan. Hmm…" Sherlock said in a low tone. "I guess you can say that. Try to figure it out on your own" the woman challenged him. "There are two types of fans" stated Sherlock. "Oh?" said the woman in a perplexed tone.

"'Catch me before I kill again' Type A" Sherlock stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh huh. What's type B?" asked the woman.

"Your bedroom's just a taxi ride away" answered Sherlock

"Guess which one I am?" challenged the woman again.

"Neither" snapped Sherlock.

"Really?" came back the woman.

"You're not a fan at all" Sherlock announced.

"So what am I if I'm not a 'fan'?" asked the woman

Sherlock scanned her again and noticed that she was just portraying a 'fan'. She was really a journalist with an interest in men apparently. She hasn't gotten a story yet for her boss so she is searching for before her deadline. "There's been a lot of gossip about you in the papers. Sooner or later your going to need some on your side. Someone to set the record straight" stated the woman "And you think you're the girl to do it?" asked Sherlock in a sarcastic manner. "I'm smart. You can trust me. Totally" the woman replied back whipping out a recorder "Smart? Ok. Investigative journalist. Good" Sherlock snidely replied.

The orange haired woman nodded and turned her recorder on and put it up to Sherlock's mouth ready for his input on the questions she was going to ask, but suddenly Sherlock said something she didn't want to hear it was something about a 'girlfriend'. "I am not going to answer any questions for you, my girlfriend would not approve of it, but I do have one thing to say. You. Repel. Me!" Sherlock spoke in a rude tone and left the washroom in a huff. The woman stood in the washroom by herself all sad, but Sherlock didn't care he already had some one in his life and that was Christina.

After Sherlock dealt with the investigative journalist, he returned back to the courtroom and took a stand at the left side of the judge, facing the jury and Moriarty. The barrister was now going to ask Sherlock to describe Moriarty to her and the judge without a snide or clever answer. "Now would you describe him as-"the barrister was interrupted. "Leading" Sherlock mumbled out loud. "You can't do that your leading the witness" Sherlock called out. "What would describe this man? His character" asked the barrister again.

"First mistake. James Moriarty isn't a man at all. He's a spider. A spider at the center of a web. A criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of them dances" Sherlock said as he described Moriarty. "How long-"the barrister was interrupted again. "No no. Don't do that. That's not a really good answer" Sherlock corrected the barrister again.

John could see the whole thing from where he was and when he heard how clever Sherlock was being towards the judge and barrister, so he whipped out his mobile texting Christina what Sherlock was doing.

_He's being clever to the judge and barrister_

**JW**

Christina heard her mobile ping and rushed to answer it, and when she saw the text from John she went into a furious outrage.

_I hope he knows that being rude and clever to the judge will get him thrown in a solitary confinement during the session!_

**C**

Oh John knew that, but he already warned Sherlock going into the courtroom; apparently he didn't listen to his warning no he's going to pay. "Mr. Holmes!" roared the judge.

"How long have I known him? Not really your best line of inquiry. We met twice, five minutes in total. I pulled a gun; he tried to blow me up. I felt we had a special something" Sherlock told the barrister.

"Mr. Holmes we all do not have the same intellect as you so please keep your answers brief and to the point. Anything else will be treated as contempt. Do you think you could survive for just a few minutes without showing off?!" yelled the judge. "Actually if you notice that this session with lean towards Moriarty's side and-"Sherlock was interrupted this time. "That's it! Send him and Moriarty to cells till the session is over!" yelled the judge again.

So the two were escorted to separate cells next to each other where they could hear each other, but neither of them spoke. After the session was over Sherlock was released and John was there to wait for him; he was not happy with Sherlock at all. "What did I say? I said 'don't' get clever! And what did you do the complete opposite. Christina isn't happy by the way" John sated angrily.

"I can't just turn it on and off like a tap and besides Christian knows me better than you, if she knew I was in dire trouble she would have already gotten dressed to be here with you and I" Sherlock rambled.

"Bank of England, Tower of London, Pentonville. Three of the most secure places in the country and six weeks ago Moriarty breaks in, no one knows how or why. All we know is—"John said as he was rudely interrupted by Sherlock.

"He ended up in custody. Let's go, Christina is probably wondering if were returning back" Sherlock said as he left in a hurry.

When they returned to Baker Street the men found Christina sitting in Sherlock's favorite chair watch Doctor Who and eating ice cream. Christina heard the two walk in but didn't bother greeting them, she was too busy re-watching Doomsday. "Were back!" John yelled as he climbed up the stairs. "Yeah yeah…" Christina responded in a busy tone.

Sherlock threw his coat on the coat tree and turned off the telly, leaving Christina in a bad mood since she was in the middle of an episode for heaven's sake. "What the heck was that for Sherlock? I was watching that!" yelled Christina as she rose from her chair.

"The girl gets left on Bad Wolf Bay and the Doctor fellow tried to tell her that he loves her, ok" Sherlock briefly deduces the end of the episode to her. "Whatever! Anyways I heard you were being clever in the session today…" Christina said as he changed the subject.

Sherlock didn't want to talk about it, he has too much on his brain already to think about; he doesn't need to worry about being 'clever' in court today. All Sherlock wanted was peace and quit so he can figure out how Moriarty robbed those places, and Christina yelling at him wasn't helping. "Christina I am aware of the situation that occurred at court today, but I was being myself like John told me before we entered the room, so it's not my fault" Sherlock said as her held his hands to his face. "Oh don't do that" Christian said "Do what?" Sherlock snapped back.

"The Look" Christina answered.

"The Look?" Sherlock said in a confused manner.

"Your doing The Look again" Christina said rolling her eyes at him.

"I can't see it can I?" he pausing to look in the mirror, "It's my face?"

"Yes, and it's doing a thing. You're doing a "We both know what's really going on here" face that you do all the bloody time" Christina explained to Sherlock. "Well we do" Sherlock agreed to the explanation. "No. I and John don't. Which is why we find The Face so annoying?" Christina stated.

Christina didn't know what was going on; all she knew was that Moriarty was playing a game with Sherlock again and this time it was way different when he wanted the missile launch plans in the pool. What were John and Christina going to do with this child like consulting detective of theirs, who couldn't tell what the 'Look' was? Whatever Moriarty had planned next Christina hoped that it wasn't going to hurt Sherlock even more or worst John or her. Sooner or later if Christina is ever face to face with Moriarty she might even smack that baleful look right of his ugly face, but for now she enjoyed the peace with her men while she sat in Sherlock's chair eating the rest of her ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Christina awoke to the sound of Sherlock playing his violin; she walked up the stairs and found a tea set ready and Sherlock watching out the window waiting for something not even Christina knew. Sherlock could hear her walk in by the creaks and cracks of the flat wood, but never turned to greet her because he was to busy thinking and playing the violin at the same time. "Morning Sherlock….." yawned Christina "I have been waiting for you to get up for hours now, but no matter" Sherlock stated in an annoyed tone.

"Well I couldn't come up here in my pajamas now could I, that wouldn't be proper on an occasion like today" hinted Christina Sherlock paused his violin playing and turned to gesture Christina's statement, "What occasion? It's not your day of birth?" Sherlock answered in a confused tone. Christina laughed a bit and walked over to Sherlock, who was putting his violin away and said, "Remember the day we first we solved a case?' in a soft voice. Sherlock nodded and answered her, "Yes we helped solve the Mistletoe case, which was very dull though. Why is it today? When we first solved a case?"

Christina answered him, "Mhhmm…and you kissed me under that mistletoe. Do you remember how you kissed me?" Sherlock nodded to her answer and came close to Christina whipping his hand under her neck and slowly coming down for a kiss; once his lips touched hers Sherlock brought Christina closer to his body caressing in towards his. Christina never remembers their kiss like this, there was more passion to it than the one on Christmas Eve; but she enjoyed it and continued kissing Sherlock back. There bodies were in sync with each other as they moved throughout the kiss making it more passionate and lovelier, but there romantic scene soon ended when footsteps were being heard form downstairs.

Christina removed her lips from Sherlock's and took a seat on the couch in the back and began reading the newspaper like nothing ever happened, while Sherlock returned to his violin playing it gracefully. John was out getting groceries and Mrs. Hudson was downstairs watching the telly, so it wasn't one of them? Then who was it coming up the stairs so quietly? The figment opened the door and when it was in visual range Christina gasped at the figment in horror. It was Moriarty! Moriarty broke into 221B? But how and why… "Most people knock. But then you're not most people I suppose. Kettle's just boiled" Sherlock said as Moriarty came in the living room. "Sebastian Bach would be appalled. Well who is this young lady?" Moriarty said gesturing to Christina in an odd manner. "Oh Christina? Moriarty, Christina…nobody special" Sherlock lied.

Christina looked at him in a disgusted way and shook his awfully cold hand, "Charmed" she said in a nasty tone. Moriarty let go of Christina's hand and ignored her throughout the rest of the conversation between him and Sherlock for the time being, unless Christina will make a snide comment. "You know when he was on his deathbed—Bach—he heard his son at the piano playing one of his pieces. The boy stopped before he got to the end" Moriarty said as he mentioned Bach to Sherlock.

"And the dying man jumped out of bed, and finished it" Sherlock answered

"Couldn't cope with an unfinished melody" Moriarty stated.

Christina looked at Moriarty and mumbled words into her mouth so Sherlock didn't have to hear, "I can't cope of seeing you ugly face here." Moriarty could hear her, but he just ignored her. Neither can you, it's why you've come" Sherlock hissed back as he prepared the tea. "May I?" Moriarty gestures to a chair. "Yes" Sherlock answers while showing him where to sit with is bow, but Moriarty sits in Sherlock's favorite chair instead.

"But be honest, you a bit pleased to see me" ask Moriarty.

Well the honest truth was neither of them was pleased to see him at all; Christina hated the man and Sherlock just wanted to know more about him that's all. But still this man had power that the trio didn't know, they witnessed some of that power at the pool, but that was only a small portion of what Moriarty can do, but now that he's roaming the streets not guilty he could take out anyone. "What, with the verdict?" Sherlock answered puzzled. "With me. Back on the streets. Every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain" chuckled Moriarty.

Christina got up from her seat and walked over to Sherlock and whispered something to his ear, and while she whispering Moriarty took the tea cup from the small table and started to drink it. "How hard do you find it? Having to say, 'I don't know.'?" Moriarty asked while sipping his tea. "I don't know" Sherlock responded

"Oh that's clever. That's very clever. Awfully clever. Speaking of clever, have you told your little friends yet?" laughed Moriarty.

"Told them what?" Christina jumped in.

"None of your concern Christina now hush! Told them what?" Sherlock snapped back at her.

"Why I broke into all those places and never took anything" Moriarty stated

"No" Sherlock responds

Christina was getting disappointed at the conversation, normally when Sherlock solves a case he tells Christina everything, but this time he didn't; instead he kept it to himself and told Moriarty how he solved it. Sherlock looked at Christina and saw that she was shaking her head at him in disapproval; but he didn't care at the moment he had business to finish with Moriarty. "But you understand" Moriarty asked. "Obviously" Sherlock answered back. "Off you go then" stated Moriarty in a high pitch voice.

"You want me to tell you what you already know?" asked Sherlock in a puzzled tone.

"No, I want you to prove that you know it" answered Moriarty

"You didn't take anything because you didn't need to" Sherlock snapped

"Good" Moriarty said as he nodded.

Christina jumped into the conversation to finish Sherlock's sentence, "You'll never need to take anything ever again!" she said raising her voice to Moriarty. "Oh feisty one isn't she. Very good, and do you know why Christina?" Moriarty asked her in a sweet and innocent voice. "Because nothing—nothing in the Bank of England, the Tower of London or Pentonville Prison could possibly match the value of the key that could get you in to all three" Christina answered him back in a snooty tone.

"My goodness you have your boyfriend's attitude! I can open any door anywhere with a few tiny lines of computer code. No such thing as a private bank account now, they're all mine. No such thing as secrecy. I own secrecy. Nuclear codes. I could blow up NATO in alphabetical order. In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king, and honey, you should see me in a crown" Moriarty told her. "Crown huh? All I see is a man stuck inside an evil shell…." Christina snapped back.

Sherlock sat there listening to his girlfriend make snide comments in Moriarty's face, he couldn't handle it anymore so he walked Christina in a corner in the kitchen and told her to stop running her mouth so he could get Moriarty out of his flat. "Christina I am aware of you hateful out bursts on Moriarty, but can you please for heaven's sake stop it! I don't want you to get hurt by him alright" Sherlock whispered to her

"Ok I'll try my best Sherlock" Christina whispered back to him.

The two entered the sitting room and Sherlock sat back down across from Moriarty and finished there conversation, while Christina returned to the couch in the back and watched Sherlock and Moriarty talk. "You were advertising all the way through the trial. You were showing the world what you can do" Sherlock told Moriarty.

"And you were helping. Big client list. Rogue governments. Intelligence communities. Terror cells. They all want me. Suddenly, I'm Mr. Sex" Moriarty said with a chuckle. When Christina heard the 'Mr. Sex' bit she laughed and added something to that, "Well where is your purple shirt, because I don't see one on you bucko!" she said in a rude tone.

Moriarty snorted at her and just continued his conversation with Sherlock; he was beginning to hate Christina by the amount of time he sat there. Moriarty saw an apple ad started to carve letters in it while talking to Sherlock. "You could break any bank. What do you care about the highest bidder?" asked Sherlock

"I don't. I just like to watch them all competing. 'Daddy loves me the best!'. Aren't ordinary people adorable? Well you know. You've got John and Christina. I should get myself a live-in one" Moriarty answered snotty. "Why are you doing all of this?" Christina asked while bursting into the conversation again. "What is your problem little girl? Why do you like pestering me!?" asked Moriarty

"I don't know because you do it to everybody. You did it to me, now I am returning the favor!" Christina roared.

Moriarty sneered at her hard and then looked back at Sherlock mouthing, _"She's just like you that is freaking me out a bit"._ Sherlock nodded to his words and the two continued on. "You don't want money or power, not really. What's it for?" Sherlock asked.

"I want to solve the problem. Our problem. The Final Problem. It's going to start very soon, Sherlock. The Fall. But don't be scared. Falling's just like flying except there's a more permanent destination" Moriarty stated in an annoying voice. "He never likes riddles" Christina added that bit.

"Learn to. Because I owe you a fall, Sherlock. I.O.U" Moriarty said as he left the flat leaving and apple with the letters I.O.U carved in them with a small knife Sherlock had. When Moriarty left he gave Christina a huge scare when he mentioned a 'fall' to Sherlock. Christina didn't know what the 'fall' meant to her when hearing it out of Moriarty's mouth nor did she care right now; she was happier that Moriarty was gone and out of the flat.

Christina got off the couch and walked over to Sherlock wrapping her arms around broad chest hugging him and seeing if he'll hug her back, but Sherlock was too busy focusing on the apple with the carved letters than his girlfriend. Christina understood that when Sherlock was on a case that means they were distant for a couple of days till the case was over, but this day was special to Christina, today was their anniversary of solving their first case together and she was going to celebrate it with a apple with letters in it and a frustrated Sherlock. She hoped John was doing something much more worthy than sitting in 221B listen to her boyfriend rant on about the horrible court session and the meeting with Moriarty's evil deeds he had planned for Sherlock soon.

"Sherlock…" Christina sighed

"Mhhmm" Sherlock mumbled.

"What is with the fall Moriarty was talking about?" Christina asked.

Sherlock turned to face her and answered her in a confused tone, "I don't know Christina… I don't know" he sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that, let's just hope it doesn't hurt 'us' in the process okay?" Christina stated as she kissed Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock nodded and the two took and seat on the back couch reading the latest newspaper and drinking tea that Sherlock left out for Moriarty and him. Christina was happy to be with her only consulting detective in the world; she wondered that if Moriarty said will happen or not? One can hope it won't happen today, she was having her 'time' with Sherlock and having that time kept her safe from her greatest fear and that was Death itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks went by and John was out getting money from the ATM, he didn't seem in the greatest of moods that day, maybe it was because he was being left out of the loop with Christina and Sherlock's relationship or was it that fact he was sick and tired of Moriarty's games. As John was swiping Sherlock's card to get money, he talked to himself while waiting for the money to come out.

"How come Sherlock get's a girlfriend and I'm stuck with no one!" he yelled to himself.

John kicked the machine in anger and bruised his foot in the process; the stupid ATM machine wasn't working properly. But before he left the machine, a blue screen with words appeared. It said, _Hello John, please step in the car coming up from behind you._

John spun on his heels and saw the car and a tall well dressed fellow opening the door for him; John let out a huff and slid into the car ready to go. John sat there thinking what Mycroft wanted now, he really hated when he just abducted him off the streets or in some odd warehouse like when he first met Mycroft. The car arrived to this club place, and within the club there were men half John's age sitting in leather chairs just staring at him in fear and confusing, but they never spoke a word in wise.

"Have you seen Mycroft Holmes?" asked John

The old men didn't answer, instead the sat in there chairs shaking in fear. So John asked again, "I am looking for a Mycroft Holmes, have any of you blokes seen him?" he asked again as his voice grew louder.

But the old men didn't answer, John was about ask again, when two tall well dressed man came from behind John covering his mouth and dragging him away to a secret room in club. The tall men dropped John off and left Mycroft to his business with John and his friend that he has. "Good afternoon John!" Mycroft greeted him in a cheery mood.

"So this how you're going to get me, by abducting me in the streets!" John yelled.

"Silence is the best way to pick someone up John, you know that. Plus I don't want my brother finding out this information I have for you" Mycroft stated. "But Mycroft you can't just abduct people in the streets!" John yelled again.

"John please calm yourself and take a seat, please" Mycroft insisted.

John took the seat across from Mycroft and leaned up putting his hands to his face waiting for Mycroft to tell him the 'special information' he had that was so bloody important that he had to abduct him off the street. "So what is it that you wanted me here for?" John asked in an annoyed tone. "Ah yes the files are right there" Mycroft said point to them with his trusty umbrella. "What is in them?" John asked while opening the files cautiously. Mycroft took a sip of his tea and answered his question, "There are four top international assassins relocating within spitting distance of 221B. Anything you care to share with me?" John laughed a bit, but when seeing the pictures of the different people close to his flat street his reaction soon left his face. John was now scared for him and his friends Christina and Sherlock's life; what if his friends get shot or what if he gets shot! One could hope that nothing happens to the trio. "That I am moving?" stated John in a sarcastic tone. "No no no, you're not going to move, I'm just advising that you be careful that's all John" Mycroft said.

"Then what are you implying?" John asked raising his voice again

"It's not hard to guess the common denominator, is it?" Mycroft implied

"You think its Moriarty, who hired these men don't you" John stated

"If it's not Moriarty then who is it?" Mycroft asked

"How am I supposed to know? Sherlock doesn't tell me things anymore" John said

Mycroft was puzzled with John's response; he thought Sherlock told John everything about the case he was one. Mycroft wondered if Sherlock tells Christina everything now and left John out of the loop. "Have you even asked him? Or do you just wait till something extremely bad happens?" Mycroft asked

John was getting fed with Mycroft's questions, so he got up from the leather chair and left the club in a huff; leaving Mycroft in the other room sulking like he always does. John hailed a cabbie and asked to go to 221B Baker Street; he was not in the mood for games nor was he happy with the meeting he was in.

'_What if Mycroft was right about the assassins living near Baker Street? Or was he just joking? Wait, Mycroft is like Sherlock, he doesn't joke with these things'_ John thought to himself. Suddenly the cabbie pulled up in front of Baker Street and John stepped out of the cabbie and entered 221B. While walking up the stairs John heard yelling from the flat and rushed to see what the problem was and to come to find out, it was Christina messing with Sherlock's experiments.

"I told you time and time again Christina, don't mess with my experiments!" Sherlock yelled from the living room. John came in angry from his meeting and a bit confused of what was going on, he didn't know what to think of the situation when he came in, all he did was walk in and found Sherlock arguing with Christina for the first time ever.

"I'm back! Did anyone miss me?" John asked.

Christina peeped around the stain glass window of the kitchen and yelled to John in a furious manner, while cleaning out the fridge, "I did! Where the heck were you? I texted you but it didn't go through." "He was probably with Mycroft again; he always blocks the frequency between phones. What are you doing in the fridge? Don't touch my thumbs!" Sherlock yelled to Christina.

"Oh shut up for once! Gosh what is with you and your bloody experiments?" Christina yelled while walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. John, who was sitting at the desk on his laptop, watched the whole argument go on and was very confused by it all. He thought the two were a couple and weren't supposed to fight about these things, but yet again this is Sherlock Holmes here not just an ordinary bloke from America.

"Hey you two just need to stop right now! I don't know what I just walked into here, but it needs to stop!" John yelled to them both.

Sherlock and Christina looked at him, and then they looked at each other then back at John and glared at him in an angered way. During this whole argument Lestrade phoned with an urgent case for Sherlock. "Hello Lestrade, what is it?" Sherlock asked, "A kidnapping? Where at? The prime minister's house! Will be there shortly."

"What now? Another game to play?" Christina asked.

"No, the prime minister's children have been kidnapped" Sherlock snapped

"Well what are sitting here for? If there are lost children out there the three of us should find them!" Christina cried.

"Us? Don't you mean me! I am the one who solves the cases, you're just my girlfriend with an opinion" Sherlock stated in a rude manner. "Sherlock if I wasn't here you won't be able to keep yourself together! My gosh your so bloody arrogant!" Christina yelled back. John was still on his laptop, trying his best not to interfere with the argument again, but since there was another case going on he had to break it up. This time he stood in the middle of the living room and yelled at both of them to shut the heck up.

"Alright! I had enough of this bickering you two! Christina, Sherlock make up so we can get out of here, okay!" John yelled at the top of his lungs. Christina nodded and walked over to Sherlock, who was putting on his long black trench coat and hugged him; Sherlock didn't know what to do at this point since he is not a very sentiment person, so he patted Christina on the head and handed her jumper off the coat tree.

John was finally satisfied with what he did; he didn't like how those two were yelling at each other. He hoped they don't bicker at the crime scene; it would be extremely bad if Lestrade saw them like that. So the trio we off on another case together again, hopefully without the bickering and interruptions.

~8~

The trio arrived at the prime minister's mansion, and as they exited the cabbie, Lestrade was there standing with the prime minister's house keeper asking questions, but he couldn't get anything out of her. Sherlock, John and Christina came walking up to Lestrade to see the house keeper, and as always Sherlock was being himself; he stood in front of the house keeper like a giant full of rage, and leaned into the house keeper's face and interrogated her for answers.

"Miss Mackenzie, you're in charge of pupil welfare, yet you left this place wide open last night! What are you? An idiot, a drunk or a criminal?! Now quickly! Tell me!" yelled Sherlock.

"All the doors and windows were properly bolted. No one—not even I—went into their room last night. You have to believe me" Miss Mackenzie replied.

"I do. I just wanted you to speak quickly.Miss Mackenzie will need to breathe into a bag now" Sherlock said as he addressed her and the officers.

John and Christina saw the whole thing and were quite moved, they thought the '_breathe into a bag'_ thing was harsh but that is Sherlock Holmes' interrogator side for you. Christian ran up along side Sherlock and whispered something to him in praise worthy manner about his interrogation skills. "That's was brilliant! But I would of done better myself" Christian whispered.

"Better, than me! You can never be better than me!" Sherlock yelled

"I know I was being sarcastic with you Sherlock. Gosh I hate when you're like that" Christina stated

"Like what?" Sherlock said in a confused tone

"Like Batman. 'Why so serious'!" Christina laughed

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her stupid reference, and continued walking on, while John and Christina followed behind. When the trio entered the mansion, Sherlock went straight to the children's room to search for any clues or items the kidnapper would leave behind him. First Sherlock looked though the little girl's room, rummaging in her drawers, bed, toy chests but couldn't find anything; so he went through the little boy's room next. Sherlock went through the boy's toys, books and closet and all he found was a spy book and a Grimm Fairytale book in a sand colored envelope. "Christina, John what do you make of this" Sherlock said as he threw the book at them.

"Grimm's Fairytales, it's just like Moriarty said…" Christina stated

"What, what did Moriarty say?" John asked

"Every story needs a good old fashioned villain" Sherlock answered back

"What the heck does that mean?" John asked

"It's something Moriarty mentioned when he was in the flat with Sherlock and me" Christina told John. When Christina said this John felt a bellowing anger beginning to form inside his soul; he just knew Moriarty was at the flat just to play games with Sherlock's head again. John really hated when Sherlock doesn't tell him anything that was real important to the case! Instead he keeps it inside his stupid mind palace and never tells John anything; but Sherlock tells Christina everything about the case, but not John.

"And when did this happen?" John asked raising his voice.

"Um three weeks ago to be precise" Sherlock answered.

"Oh nice nice! Why do you two always tell me thing after they happen?" John yelled

"John calm down! Moriarty didn't hurt us, yet…" Christina said laying a hand on his shoulder to comfort his anger. "Calm down, calm down, I am sick and tired of not knowing what happens during cases!" John yelled at Christina

"I am sorry John…I didn't know that's what you felt I am so sorry…" Christina whimpered

"No I am sorry, I just been having to much on my mind that's all" John apologized to her. Sherlock ignored everything and continued searching the boy's room, when suddenly when he remembered the spy book Sherlock knew the boy left a message somewhere on the wall, so he called for a specific person to help in that division and that was Anderson. "I need Anderson! Someone get me Anderson, now!" Sherlock yelled to everyone in the room. "What for?" Lestrade asked.

"Just get him here. Now!" Sherlock yelled at Lestrade

So Lestrade sent for Anderson and after a long wait he showed up in his blue inspection suit and he brought a black light to search the room for invisible ink that might be written on the walls. "Why am I here again" Anderson asked. "I need you assistance in a small manner" Sherlock answered.

"Fine, whatever" Anderson mumbled

Sherlock to the black light from Anderson and scaled the room for any sign of 'help' or 'save us' written on the walls any where; while he scaled the walls he came to some words written right next to the window in bold. It said 'SAVE US!'

"Oh that helps" Anderson mumbled.

"Brilliant, Anderson!" Sherlock praised him.

"Really?" Anderson said puzzled.

"Yes. Brilliant impression of an idiot" Sherlock said in an evil tone.

Christina started bursting out laugh after Anderson left the room, and Sherlock spun around facing Christina to provoke her laughter; John began laughing too, bur when Sherlock looked at him he simply changed his reaction from laughing to serious. Sherlock then pointed the black light at the ground and followed the glowing footstep through the hallway that stopped leading out the window; John and Christina were following him and they noticed he was having too much fun on this case.

"Having fun?" John asked as he knelt down towards Sherlock

"Starting to" Sherlock answered

"Maybe don't do the smiling. Kidnapped children, remember" John warned him.

"You blokes done yet? I have to meet an old friend here in a few!" Christina yelled

"Lestrade I am taking a sample of the footprint and I am going to take it to Bart's to analyze the elements left on it. I will text you the details later. Come along John Christina!" Sherlock implied to Lestrade, while commanding his friends to leave.

The three walked out of the mansion, and took a cabbie to Bart's so Sherlock could analyze his small yet large (to him anyways) sample from the footprint. Christina was cross, because she was going to miss her meeting with her old friend; she needing to head back to Baker Street to meet her friend, but since Sherlock was going to Bart's she'll just have to send a text to her friend to meet her there instead.

_Meet me at Saint Bart's Hospital. Sherlock has an important sample to analyze apparently…_

**C**

_Alright I will try not to get lost on the way there lol_

**R**

The three arrived at Bart's ready for a long stay of Sherlock's analyzing again; when entering the hospital the three caught up to Molly who was about to head for lunch, but Sherlock interrupted her time and dragged her into the chemistry lab for some extra help. "Thanks Molly for the food! I am been starving since we left the mansion!" Christina exaggerated. "Oh-oh your very-very welcome Christina" Molly said as she stuttered.

"Oh Sherlock sweetheart…" Christina swallowed her food, "A friend is coming by to meet me is that fine?"

Sherlock ignored her, he was too busy fooling around with the microscope to answer her dull question, but he was interested in who Christina's friend was though. "I don't mind at all Christina, she can come her if she wants" John answered.

"Well thank you John for answering me" Christina said as she threw an evil glare at Sherlock.

A few hours went by and Christina's friend came into the chemistry lab, she found herself in a very odd situation when she entered. The girl noticed Sherlock, John, Christina, and Molly all standing around Sherlock watching him mix elements and combine them with the sample from the footprint.

"Um hello Christina" said the girl

"Rachel! Glad you made it, for a second there I thought you got lost" Christina yelled hugging the girl

"She did, but asked a fellow citizen for directions. Pretty dull it you ask me" Sherlock came into the conversation

"Sherlock she didn't ask for you to deduce her for heaven's sake!" John yelled at him

"No it's fine. I can handle his attitude for now. I am Rachel by the way" Rachel said introducing herself to John

"John Watson" he said shaking Rachel's hand

"I am Molly Hooper…" Molly introduced herself

"Hello Molly, you look lovely in that shirt you're wearing" Rachel said as she complimented on her clothes.

Sherlock was getting annoyed with all the greeting and getting to know each other stuff, all he wanted was them to shut up so he could work in peace and quite. But knowing his girlfriend she is probably talk all night while they are at Bart's till Sherlock wanted to head back to Baker Street for the night. Suddenly Sherlock started to yell of excitement (or so he calls it for him) because he got the materials from the footprint sample separated into three elements: brick dust, vegetation, and chocolate.

"Christina, come here please!" Sherlock yelled

"What is it?" Christina answered as she walked over to the table with all the chemistry items on it.

"What can you tell by this?" Sherlock asked

"It smells sweet, like a spice?" Christina guessed

"But it's not a spice! What is it? Think!" Sherlock commanded

Christina leaned down and looked closer and noticed that it wasn't a spice at all; it was a candy of some sort, like chocolate related in a way. Sherlock was testing Christina's deduction skills to see if she really wanted to be intelligent like him, but more in a female way than a rude arrogant way like himself of course. "It's chocolate!" Christina screamed in excitement

"Good, good! Sooner or later you'll amount to my intellect" Sherlock said as he smirked at her.

It had gotten really late, and Christina, John and Rachel were getting tired, so Sherlock commanded to three to go home and await for him to come back after her visited Lestrade at Scotland Yard for a bit to tell him the elements that he received from the footprint sample. Molly had stayed to keep an eye on Sherlock before leaving for home, she didn't realize Christina was Sherlock's girlfriend when she said '_sweetheart'_ to him when she first walked into the chemistry lab; Molly hoped that Christina wasn't overly protective about Sherlock and their relationship together. She liked Sherlock a lot, but if Christina was his girlfriend she'll just have to get over it like she does with everything Sherlock does now anyways.

"Bye Sherlock, stay out of trouble or I'll send John after you!" Christina yelled out the door.

"Yeah wouldn't want the great Sherlock Holmes hurt, now would we" Rachel yelled in a sarcastic way.

The three left Bart's and headed back to Baker Street, while Sherlock was getting ready to leave for Scotland Yard; he saw something on Molly's white jacket, a pin that said '_I believe in Sherlock Holmes'. _He looked at it strangely and till his head to get a better angle but nothing helped, he still wanted to know what the pin meant and where they were coming from; well he could find that out later, he needed to get to Scotland Yard before Lestrade leaves. So Sherlock put on his long black majestic trench coat, his lovely navy blue scarf and left Bart's in hurry, leaving Molly there to clean up the mess Sherlock made and to lock up the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

The cabbie reached Baker Street and the three descended from it all tired from a long night at Saint Bart's; when the three entered the building Mrs. Hudson was there to happily greet them and to introduce herself to Rachel, Christina's best friend. "Welcome back dearies, I hope you all had a good day. Oh who is this young lady you have here?" Mrs. Hudson asked in a cheery mood.

"Mrs. Hudson, this is Rachel, Christina's friend from the states" John introduced Rachel.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Christina told me all about you in our texts" Rachel greeted Mrs. Hudson excitedly.

"Oh she did! I never used those texts things when I was your age, I wrote letters to my best mate instead" Mrs. Hudson rambled on.

The said their farewells to Mrs. Hudson and went upstairs to settle in for the night, while entering the flat Rachel looked around and noticed some pretty odd things like: a skull on the mantle, a bison head holding headphones and a large collection of test tubes in the kitchen. She was quite surprised Christina lived in such unorganized and cluttered place that made the flat seem a bit dreary at sometimes. "You live here, Christina?" Rachel asked. "No I live downstairs in 221C, why what's wrong with the flat?" Christina answered.

"It's seems so dark in here, and a bit dreary." Rachel stated

"I spend most of my time amongst my men when I get bored. I am sorry you don't like the décor, but you'll just have to get over it. Sherlock has a specific way in design, so changing it is not in our best priority right now" Christina said in a snotty tone

John came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea and a plate of food for Rachel and Christina; John sat down at his desk bringing up his blog and asking Rachel some questions about herself. Christina was a bit bored so she took her phone out and sent a text to Sherlock, wondering what was taking him so bloody long to return home.

_Does it take that long to give samples to Lestrade?_

**C**

_No! I will be there shortly_

**SH**

_Do you need anything?_

**C**

_Come to Scotland Yard with me please_

**SH**

_Why?_

**C**

_Don't question me, just do it!_

**SH**

_Alright, sheesh! I'll be there in five_

**C**

After Christina's text conversation with Sherlock, she got up from her chair and told John and Rachel she will be at Scotland Yard for a while; then she departed from the two and left in the cabbie that was parked outside Baker Street. When Christina left John decided it was high time he got to know Rachel a bit more, so he started to ask her questions to get the conversation going.

"So Rachel how old are you?" John asked

"I am twenty-four, why are you asking?" Rachel answered in a confused way

"I just want to know a bit more about you that is all" John said softly

"Oh okay. Then if you want to know more about me then I will enlighten you about myself" Rachel chuckled

"Oh good!" John squealed a bit.

"I am Christina's best friend from Ohio, I am a fashion designer and I am Christian. I know everything about you John, Christina told me, so no need for a back story of your military career" Rachel said with a smug grin

"You know what Rachel" John said as he sipped his tea

"What?" Rachel was puzzled

"Were going to get along really well these past few days" John implied

"I agree with you there John" Rachel said smiling real big

**~8~**

Christina arrived at Scotland Yard, prepared for what Sherlock had in store for her, since he did ask for only her to come for some odd reason; she wondered what that reason was. When she entered the building, Christina found Sherlock, Lestrade and Donovan hovering over a table of pictures from different places they searched for the children; Christina didn't know why she was needed here, nor did she know what was with the crowd of people in one room was for either, so she simply walked in there and snuck past Anderson without punching and stood next to Sherlock as he went on and on about the pictures that were taken. "Who the heck took these horrid pictures?" Sherlock yelled.

"Anderson did" Christina said quietly

Sherlock spun on his heels and faced her and grinning, then he walked over to Anderson and scolded him for taking those horrid pictures.

"Anderson! You idiot, why can't you be of some use!" Sherlock yelled in his face

Christina stepped closer to the table to look at the pictures and what she saw was a warehouse made of bricks with horrible graffiti written all on the walls, and around the warehouse were plant life large and small. As Christina looked at the picture she figured out that the children must be held prisoners in that warehouse, but she didn't want to say anything because Sherlock was in one of those 'moods' again and ticking him off wasn't in her best interest.

"Alright, enough yelling and picking on Anderson, we need to find these kids! Sherlock, do you have any idea where they are by the looks of these pictures?" Lestrade asked as he walked in the crowed room Sherlock stood there and started down at the floor thinking for a moment, scanning through his brain with every building he has seen in London, but none of the buildings he thought of matched the pictures that lied on the table. As the detective stood there puzzled, Christina walked over to him and whispered into his hear, "The warehouse…" and walked away and sat down at the table.

"There at the warehouse!" Sherlock yelled in the room

"Finally, I thought you fell asleep over there. Donovan get the crew together, were heading out!" Lestrade instructed Donovan

So all of Lestrade's forces put on there coats and trotted out of Scotland Yard like there was a fire, leaving Christina and Sherlock inside alone. Sherlock walked over to the table and leaned into Christina's face and whispered to her, "You knew it was the warehouse the whole time", Christina looked up from the pictures and smiled, "Of course, but I didn't want to steal your spotlight." The two shared a kiss and headed out the door following behind Lestrade, Donovan and the rest of the men. The group of police, Sherlock and Christina came out of the taxi standing before the large and tall warehouse, which did have all the elements from the footprint sample Sherlock gave to Lestrade. Sherlock darted inside the warehouse first before the police contaminated any evidence that would be left from the kidnapper. Once he entered the warehouse he scanned the floor for anything that the kidnapper would give the children to entertain themselves, but alas it was too dark inside that he couldn't see, so he asked Christina to bring a torch for him so he could see the floor. Lestrade and the rest of the police were following right behind Christina so they too could look for themselves, but Sherlock got to the evidence first.

"Over here! Looks like our kidnapper has been busy…" Sherlock says as he looks at some sort of wrapping, "Mercury and chocolate! Our kidnapper is trying to kill the children slowly!"

Then Donovan who was on the other side of the warehouse, shouted in a loud shrill, "I found them, there over here! The girl is okay, but the little boy is unconscious, but breathing." Christina came over to the children and picked the little boy up and carried him out of the warehouse and laid him in the back seat of the police car, while the little girl followed her behind. Sherlock was also behind Christina and when he saw how good she was with kids he actually smiled a bit, but once she turned her head to look back at him his facial expression vanished.

"How come you're so good with kids, Christina?" Lestrade asked as they got in the car

"I have two brothers and a little sister that's how. Plus I lived on a farm, so I am good with a lot of this" Christina boasted

Sherlock looked at Christina in confusion and asked her a question, "You have siblings? I didn't that about you." Christina giggled and answered his question, "Well maybe you don't know everything about me Batman." Sherlock glared at her when she called him Batman, he hated Batman as a child, and he was more into Dr. Horrible than Batman, but that wasn't important at the moment.

After the warehouse incident, Lestrade and his forces went back to Scotland Yard and put the little girl into a room where she could be asked questions about the kidnapper. Donovan was in the room with the little girl, while Christina, Sherlock and Lestrade stood outside the room watching Donovan calming her down a bit.

"I would like to go in there and as her questions…" Sherlock asked Lestrade

"Sure, but don't come crying to me if she doesn't like you" Lestrade said with a chuckle

So Sherlock opened the door and tried to seat himself down, when the little girl gave out a loud scream in terror of Sherlock's face and voice. Donovan yelled at Sherlock to leave, "Get out of here Freak!" and Sherlock left the room with a face of disappointment.

"That was interesting, if I do say so myself" Christina laughed

"That has never happened to me before…" Sherlock said

"Hmm sees like everybody screams when your near, I know Christina does" Lestrade implied

"Lestrade I don't scream when I see Sherlock, so you better keep that mouth shut" Christina growled

**~8~**

After a long day of saving children, mocking Anderson and little girl's screaming, Sherlock and Christina decided to head back to Baker Street to rest for the night. The two slid into the cabbie and paid the driver, while they rode a small and yet terrifying picture came on the telly in the back seat; Moriarty's face was well shaved and cleaner than when Christina last encountered him. The screen had a curtain in the back and it had Moriarty telling a story about someone called Sir-Boast-a-Lot and how he told his fellow knights that he knew everything and could face of the toughest dragons in all the land.

"_Sir Boast-a-lot was the bravest and cleverest knight at the Round Table. But soon the other knights began to grow tired of his stories about how brave he was and how many dragons he'd slain. And soon they began to wonder, Are Sir Boast-a-lot's stories even true? Oh no..._

_(_Only he could have found that evidence. And then the girl screams her head off when she sees him. A man she has never seen before. Unless she had seen him before. Donovan told Lestrade

What's your point? Lestrade asked.

You know what my point is; you just don't want to think about it. Donovan answered)

_"So one of the knights went to King Arthur and said, "I don't believe Sir Boast-a-lot's stories. He's just a big old liar who makes things up to make himself look good." And then, even the king began to wonder. But that wasn't the end of Sir Boast-a-lot's problem. No. That wasn't the Final Problem. The end"._

_Once the telly was over, Sherlock's temper blew up from there, he yelled, "STOP THE CAB, STOP THE CAB!" so the cabbie stopped and he asked the driver what was on the telly and guess who the driver was the whole time, Moriarty himself! When Christina saw his face she gasped in fright and Sherlock was shocked to see that Moriarty was driving him and his girlfriend to Baker Street._

_"No charge…." Moriarty sneered_

_Then Sherlock and Christina left the cab and it sped off like it was in a hurry to go somewhere; it left the two almost two blocks from 221B. Sherlock stood there in the middle of the road frozen in shock to see Moriarty in the cab, and as he stood there a car was about to hit him when a strange man out of no where pushed him out of the way and onto the sidewalk._

_"Thank you..." Sherlock said shaking the man's hand_

_Suddenly the man was shot from out of nowhere and he fell drastically to the ground; Christina who was around the corner, came running when she heard the gunshot and started to freak out. "He died because he shook my hand…." Sherlock said breathing heavily. "Excuse me what?" Christina said puzzled._

_"He saved my life but couldn't touch me. Why?" Sherlock announced_

_After that scary incident, the two finally reached 221B and entered the building shaking; Sherlock was okay (or so he said), while Christina was terrified of what just happened. Between the cab ride, and the man shot out of no where was really scaring Christina, but the good thing she didn't have to worry she was safe with Sherlock, John and Rachel; as long as Moriarty doesn't haunt her dreams or steals her Sherlock from her she is safe from harm. Or so she thought that is…_


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning and Sherlock was up playing his blasted violin again, while John, Rachel and Christina were sleeping in from last nights occurrences. He rubbed the bow swiftly across the strings like he was at peace with himself, but once he remembered last night the tone from the violin became rather loud and rough throughout the flat. Sherlock knew that once that tone was out in the air Christina will be upstairs in with the snap his fingers, but instead of Christina who awoke it was Rachel who got up from the horrid tone. "Do you know what time it is?" Rachel yelled. Sherlock ignored her and waited for Christina to wake up, but Rachel asked him again, "Do you know what bloody time it is, Sherlock!"

"Yes Rachel it is 5am in the morning…." Sherlock mumbled to her

"And so you though it be wise to play that blasted thing now?" Rachel asked

Sherlock put his violin down and seated himself next to the mantle and ignored Rachel from the time being; he didn't really like Christina's friend by the looks of her odd out burst about his violin playing. Then suddenly Christina awoke, and came trudging up the stairs to see what the heck was all the yelling about. "Apparently I missed some big conversation this morning…" Christina yawned. "Finally, this boyfriend of yours is such a baby!" Rachel yelled at Christina. Christina looked at Sherlock and he looked back at her and smirked a bit then went back to his 'Why so serious' face. Christina laughed at Rachel; she really needs to get to know Sherlock more in order to understand him better.

"A baby you say….more like a winey twelve year old" Christina laughed. "Excuse me?" Sherlock intruded. "Oh nothing Sherlock, go back to your mind palace" Christina said whisking away to the kitchen to make a cuppa.

After that argument, Sherlock completely ignored the people in the room and tried to figure out why that man got shot out of no where last night. All Sherlock knew was why Moriarty broke into all those places, but he didn't know why that random man died. Time after time, Sherlock paced the flat, while Christina sat in his favorite chair watching him drinking tea or reading her bible. "Have you done?" Christina asked. "Shut up….I mean….I'm sorry" Sherlock yelled. "Was that an apology?" Christina gasped.

"Yes that was an apology! Is your boyfriend going softy on you Christina?" Rachel exclaimed

But before Sherlock could scold Rachel once again, John finally awoke and noticed the row that was happening in his living room; he ignored it and decided to put some coffee on. Sherlock, Christina and Rachel paused there argument and the two girls sat down for some breakfast that Christina made for everybody; Sherlock didn't eat it, but Christina urged him to eat and he actually grabbed a plate of eggs benedicts and some bacon and sat in the kitchen. When he walked in there Christina followed behind and sat down across from him and the amount of test tubes and periodic elements on the island; Sherlock pulled out something from his pocket before he eating and slid it over to her plate, she opened it and about screamed but she held it in so John and Rachel didn't hear her. "It's not as 'spectacular' as some woman want it to be but it's a ring" Sherlock mumbled. "It reminds me of your coat and scarfs…oh my goodness; it has our initials in it! Wait does that say C.H.?" Christina announced.

Sherlock got up from the stool and started to kneel, putting the words in his mouth he annunciated the best he could, "Christina….I um….find you very…...helpful in my life….and I want *clears throat* you to spend the…..um rest of your life…..with me. So will you….marry me?" "Sherlock I-I-I….yes!" Christina said hugging Sherlock.

"You are now officially Christina Holmes" Sherlock smiled

**~8~**

Meanwhile at Scotland Yard, Sally Donovan and Lestrade were going over all the evidence on the prime minister's children case; Donovan was still puzzled into why that little girl screamed at Sherlock. Lestrade didn't want to believe in what Donovan was trying to tell him, because it wasn't true! Sherlock wouldn't steal children and torture them for his own liking, that doesn't sound like the Sherlock Holmes he knew. "I think Sherlock is in on this lot" Donovan announced. Lestrade just stood there looking at the pictures and the large amount of evidence bags on the table, not answering Donovan at all; if he did answer it would not be a pleasant one. "That little girl was afraid of him, you saw it didn't you boss?" Donovan asked. "Hmm….oh yes I was there along with Christina as well" Lestrade answered. "Yeah and what about this 'Christina' woman, who is she exactly?" Donovan wondered.

(Flashback)

Yes who is Christina? And how did she meet Sherlock in the first place?_ Well it all started when Christina was nine years old, she was fast asleep when a nightmare came upon her. So she ran down the steep stairs to see her parents, but when she entered the dark green room a shady figure stood at the foot of the bed pointing a gun at the parents; the gun was fired and a loud bang filled the room making little Christina crash to the floor and the shady figure disappearing into the night. After the loud bang died down, little Christina got up from the cold floor and jumped into her parents bed only to find them lying in a pool of blood; she shook them to wake up but they didn't. Her parents were lost! Everything that little Christina had in her life is lost from her!_

_After little Christina's sobs, she fell fast asleep amongst the blood and tears waiting out till morning came. The sun rose on the next day, little Christina was up eating breakfast; she was covered in blood from head to toe after sleeping with her dead parents last night. She thought to herself what she could to avenge there death, but what could a nine year old girl do? Well she could call her grandparents to pick her up and take care of her from now on. After this tragedy little Christina needed somebody to live with, she could life in this house no more not after last nights horror that occurred; nightmares would come back if she continue to live here._

_Several years passed and little Christina grew into a beautiful 25 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and a passion for detective stories. Once Christina got to a point in her life she used the money her deceased parents gave her and moved to London to get away from the dark memories that raged in her head. Christina's grandparents knew an older lady that worked in a small café near a small flat complex, so that grandparents asked the older lady to give Christina a job there. As Christina departed from the airport, a man with dirty blonde hair and dressed in a tan sweater, stood in front of a taxi waiting for her. _

"_Hello Miss" said the man in the sweater_

"_Um hi….do I know you sir" Christina said shaking the man's hand_

"_No, but I sure like to, John Watson" he said_

"_Christina Stewart" she said as the two entered the taxi_

_The two sat there silent amongst the noise, hustle and bustle of London outside, and then John broke the silence answering Christina's questions, "I was told to pick you up by Mrs. Hudson, who is the lady you're working for. You'll be living downstairs in 221C, it's below us" John finished with a grin. "Um who's 'us'?" Christina asked. "Oh crap! I totally forgot, my flat mate Sherlock Holmes lives with me" John explained._

"_The consulting detective?" Christina added_

"_Yes, how did you know he was a consulting detective?" John remarked_

"_The net of course…" Christina smirked_

_Finally the taxi reached Baker Street and the two departed, and started to walk in the doorway when Mrs. Hudson opened it and hugged both John and Christina tight, then she introduced herself to Christina, "Hello dearie I am Mrs. Hudson the land lady, and I see you have already met John here. You know he's single and so is Sherlock too." John started to turn a bit red when Mrs. Hudson mentioned that he was 'single' and Christina just giggled at John from embarrassment; John carried Christina's luggage to 221C, and showed her around the flat. "So this is it" John remarked. "It seems a bit dreary…." Christina sighed._

"_Well you can paint some happy colors on the wall when you get settled in. I better head back upstairs, I think Sherlock is shooting the wall again; were in the middle of a case and he gets bored when the case is dull" John stated as he walked up the stairs._

"_Thank you John for your help" Christina smiled_

"_Oh I almost for got…..I know you just came in and everything, but would you like to have dinner with me and Sherlock?" John asked_

"_I'd love to!" Christina squealed_

_So as Christina unpacked her clothes and items in the small drawers in her flat, she got ready to head upstairs for some dinner with the guys. Christina didn't know what it would be like meeting Sherlock Holmes so she prepared herself for a deduction of her life story; she thought about this climbing up the stairs figuring nobody would her talking out loud. When Christina came to the door, she stopped took in a deep breathe letting it out and knocked on the door; on the other side of the door Christina could here a low voice yelling, "Why?" several times to John. Christina knocked again and finally John showed up to the door opening it with an out of breathe greeting. "Oh Christina come in" John gestured. "Thanks John" Christina said._

"_Sherlock be nice, this is our new tenant" John warned Sherlock_

_Sherlock just sat there with his hands to his face and ignored Christina, but as soon as she sat down for dinner he started to blab out deductions about her parents over and over again._

"_They died nine years ago and you cannot shake the feeling of there death. You walk with a shadowy past, or was it a shadowy figure that is your past? You moved to London to escape it all, and that you wouldn't have anymore nightmares of that night when you were nine years old. You can barely hear out of you left ear because of the gun shot that went off in you parents room, and you still have a small gash on your head that hasn't healed since that horrible night. Your grandparents took you in after that night and once you grew to be the age you are now they asked Mrs. Hudson to hire you in her small little café. And here you are with John and me sharing dinner with each other" Sherlock deduced_

"_Excellent work Sherlock…..I was kind of prepared for a long ramble about my life from you" Christina remarked_

"_You were?" Sherlock mumbled_

"_Indeed so" Christina replied_

_Sherlock's face about lit up when Christina said that, not may people like his deductions nor do they care about him. And that is how Sherlock and Christina first met; many months passed and Christina helped Sherlock and John on case that stumped them, sometimes it felt that Christina was living with them. Sherlock started to grow feeling for Christina that he never had, but he kept them to himself and only to himself._

(End of Flashback)

"So boss what are we going to do about Sherlock and Christina?" Donovan asked. Lestrade stood there thinking, but the only thing that was going through his mind was to arrest them both, even they had no charges pressed on them. What would John think if Sherlock and Christina were gone? Then suddenly the superintendent came walking in, "Have you gotten rid of that fraud of a detective yet?" he asked Lestrade. Lestrade knew he had to or he'll be out of a job if he didn't arrest him, so he answered the superintendent, "We are heading to 221B Baker Street now, sir" "Good boy!" the superintendent replied back while leaving with Lestrade and Donovan.

The three piled into a police car and headed to Baker Street to get Sherlock and Christina to arrest them both for some odd reason. Lestrade sat in the drivers thinking over and over what to say to Sherlock and Christina, but nothing came up that wasn't either a 'sorry' or 'I'll be out of a job' if he didn't do this.

**~8~**

"They'll be deciding" Sherlock mumbled

"Deciding what honey?" Christina inquired

"Whether to come back with a warrant to arrest me" Sherlock replied

"Arrest you? For what, disturbing the peace?" Christina chuckled

"Standard procedure" Sherlock snapped

"Yes and I care why? You didn't do anything wrong…." Christina stated

"You and I know that, but they don't. I don't care what they think anyway" Sherlock mumbled. As the two spoke, John and Rachel came in the door after being on a dinner date, when they came in two cars were parked outside with flashing lights. John was getting worried; he knew Lestrade was coming to arrest him for false accusations, but Sherlock wasn't in fault for anything…..

"There coming to arrest you Sherlock, you know that right?" John inquired

"Yes John I am aware of that and so is Christina too" Sherlock answered

"But Sherlock, I don't want the world believing you're..." John paused

"That I'm what?" Sherlock asked

"That you're a fraud!" Christina yelled from the kitchen

Sherlock was silent; he didn't want to admit that his friend and fiancé were both worried for him, but it was true! Soon Lestrade is going to climb up those stairs and slap handcuffs on Sherlock and off he will go to Scotland Yard for false accusations. "You both are worried they're right" Sherlock mumbled. "What?" John and Christina chimed in.

"You both are worried they're right about me" Sherlock repeated

"I am not honey….." Christina replied

"Honey, when did she start calling you honey?" John asked

Christina lifted her hand to John's face and he leaned into her hand seeing the black ring with a navy blue diamond on it; John's eye grew big when seeing this, then he turned to Sherlock overjoyed and yet still confused. "Um wow Sherlock…..err congrats!" John cheered. "Thank you, John….now it appears that Lestrade is coming" Sherlock pointed out Lestrade coming up the stairs.

And he was right, Lestrade was tromping up the stairs with Donovan coming up from behind; once they entered Sherlock started to put his scarf and trench coat on while the others in the room stood there in amazement of what was actually happening. Rachel, John and Christina couldn't believe there eyes that Sherlock was actually being taken into custody for nothing or so they though until Donovan said it. "Sherlock Holmes and Christina Stewart, I am arresting of suspicion of abduction and kidnapping" Donovan ordered. "Wait why Christina?" John asked. "She has been with Sherlock the longest, so she must of known of his motives" Donovan growls.

"But you can't just arrest his fiancé!" John blurts out

"Fiancé eh? Now that's new for you Sherlock" Lestrade mumbled

"Enough talk, let's go you two" Donovan said leading the two downstairs

As they police left with Sherlock and Christina, John stood there baffled at what just happened; Rachel who was also there looked John and asked him a question, "What are you going to do?" John didn't answer…..

**~8~**

Meanwhile outside, Sherlock and Christina were going to be pushed in the back of a police car, when John came up to the car in handcuffs laughing a bit; Christina just glared at him and Sherlock smirked a bit. "Joining us?" Sherlock asked. "Yeah, apparently it's against the law to chin the Chief Superintendent" John answered. "Bravo, John" Christina beamed. "Bit awkward, this" Sherlock chuckled. "What, nah….I have had worse" Christina chimed in.

"There's no one to bail us" John stated

"Oh no…." Christina gasped in sarcasm.

"You ready for a daring escape Christina?" Sherlock inquired

"Oh yeah!" Christina squealed

Before long Sherlock grabbed a small microphone and turned the volume all the way up, then took a nearby officer's gun and pointed it at Lestrade, Donovan and the Chief Superintendent. Everybody started to freak out as soon as Sherlock equipped the gun, Lestrade was even afraid of this; Sherlock shot rounds in the sky and yelling at the officers. "Everybody, can I have your attention!" Sherlock yelled.

"Um Sherlock?" Christina said

"Got on your knees!" Sherlock yelled as if he were the god of mischief himself. "Just so you know this gun is his idea. Were just a… you known…" John mumbles.

"My hostages!" Sherlock stated pointing a gun at Christina and John's head.

"Oh joy a hostage! Now what, Sherly?" Christina asks

"We do what Moriarty wants: becoming a fugitive. Run" Sherlock answered

So the three started to run throughout London, just to escape Lestrade's men; it was a brilliant and crazy idea, but Sherlock's ideas are always crazy anyways. While running Christina though what will happen next: Will Moriarty win? Or will Sherlock end up in flames? What about friends, John and Rachel? All of these rambled through her head like a running engine with so much fuel in its tank. Even if running through London was going to save them from Moriarty's clutches or his evil plan he had hidden up his Westwood sleeve, so run Sherlock, run with your little fiancé and your blogger friend. Soon, your fall will come, just not now not today but soon and it will 'burn the heart out of you' Sherlock…..


	7. Chapter 7

Running for their lives the three: Sherlock, John and Christina took refuge in the woman Kitty Riley's flat to escape Lestrade and his men. Kitty was just coming home from work, when she found the door unlocked and the light switched off; when she saw three people sitting on her couch near the door. When the light turned on she was a bit frightened to see the three sitting there handcuffed to each other; she was also wondering how they got into the flat.

"How did you three get in here?" Kitty asked

The three stared at her in anger, for Kitty is the one who got them in this mess with her false newspaper articles; not only that her flat was the only place to take refuge from Lestrade's men anyways. When Kitty asked that question all Christina could come back with was, "Oh we broke in through the back window. It was pretty easy, we just broke the glass around the frame" Christina said as she tried to seat herself on the couch. '_Broke in? That's just lovely'_ Kitty thought_. _Now what was Kitty going to do with this lot sitting on her couch? Well she couldn't turn them into the police or she too would get arrested for putting false articles in the newspaper.

Before Kitty could say another word, a man with dark sticky uppy hair, dressed in casual clothing came in the doorway to see Kitty, but when he saw Sherlock, John and Christina sitting on the couch he facial reaction turned from happy to scared stiff. "You said they wouldn't find me here, you said that I'd be safe here" the man said as he stuttered. As soon as John and Christina saw the man they instantly knew who it was! It was Moriarty, but dressed in more humane way so Sherlock wouldn't recognize him, but sadly Sherlock did and he too knew that man was Moriarty. "You are safe. Richard, I'm a witness. They won't harm you in front of a witness" Kitty reassured Richard.

"So this is you bloody source? Moriarty is Richard Brook?" Christina inquired

"Yes enlighten us on your 'false' accusations Miss Riley" John stated

Kitty went to go grab her portfolio that contained everything about 'Richard Brook' and showed it to John and Christina; Christina didn't care a lick about Kitty's stupid portfolio nor what she had to say either. "Of course he's Richard Brook. There is no Moriarty. He was just made up" Kitty explained flipping through many pictures of her snip bits of Richard Brook's false papers. As John looked through the pictures and brand new newspaper articles, Sherlock and Christina stood there in the flat living room staring at Richard who was cowered in fear of Sherlock's wrath that will implode on him.

"I swear Sherlock paid me to do this! I am a storyteller on DVD on the telly!" Richard cried

"That's a lie! Sherlock wouldn't do that!" Christina yelled back at him

Sherlock couldn't contain his anger anymore he had to let it out; he had to let it out on Richard Brook, or else he might as well throw Kitty out a window. Before Sherlock could yell, he unlocked the handcuffs and took them off of John and Christina's wrists. Then he walked over to Richard and stared at him and unleashed a loud bellow from his voice, "STOP THIS, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Sherlock yelled at Richard, who then darted up the stairs and out an open window.

Now by this time, Kitty Riley was furious with the loss of Richard Brook, and that Sherlock, John and Christina broke into her flat; her story was ruined and so was her job. After the three searched for Richard, Christina came down the small stairs and jabbed Kitty in the faced, and she want crashing down to the carpet with blood coming from her mouth and nose; then Christina bent down to her level and whispered to her, "If you ever, ever accused my fiancée of false things again, I'll make your death a bloody accident!" And the three left Kitty's flat and stood outside the complex thinking about what to do next; Sherlock for the most part knew what to do, but Christina or John couldn't help him with what he is about to do.

**~8~**

Later that night, Sherlock snuck into Bart's to ask Molly to do a favor for him, a favor that would ruin what he amounted to; but that's what Moriarty wanted him to be right? A fake, and an ordinary person on the side of the angels? Sherlock's feelings that he'd put aside for cases were being tested, not for his 'friends' but his fiancée as well; what Sherlock was planning on doing will destroy Christina to a point where she might go into a long depression state and Sherlock knew that.

As Sherlock stood there in the dark of Bart's science lab thinking about these things, Molly Hooper came through the door and saw Sherlock standing there. At first she didn't know what to think, but when she saw Sherlock's facial reaction her thoughts went right to '_What does this man need from me?' _or _'He needs my help'. _"You and Christina were right I am not okay." Sherlock muttered.

"Tell me what's wrong" Molly stuttered

"Molly, I think I am going to die" Sherlock stated

"What do you need?" Molly asked

"If I wasn't what Christina and you thought I was, would you still want to help me?" Sherlock inquired

"What do you need?" Molly asked again

"You" Sherlock replied

**~8~**

Also later that night, John and Christina were picked up by Mycroft's assistant Athena; apparently Mycroft didn't have anything else to do but abduct them in the middle of the street as the two walked home from Kitty Riley's place. John seemed a bit shaken up from Christina's view and the two piled into the slim black car; John's face was pale and his hand began to shake again like when Christina first met him, so Christina placed her hand on top of John's and comforted him till the reached the Diogenes Club.

"John?" Christina said

John turned to Christina and looked at her with is pale face and light blue eyes, and answered Christina in a low voice, "Yes Christina what is it?" he asked. Christina knew John was afraid, but he just didn't want to tell her that so he just sat there with his army face to the window looking up at the stars. "Are you okay? You don't look okay…" Christina paused, "back at Kitty's you didn't seem you were okay at all, you looked scared for your life" Christina finished, but before John could answer her, the car pulled up to the club and the two got out to enter the building without a word.

"I wonder what Mycroft wants us for now." Christina asked as she opened the door

"Not 'us', Christina, he wants me" John corrected her

As the two waltzed into a small room, they found Mycroft sipping some brandy and reading the false newspaper from early today, and all he could say about it was, "Horrible isn't it John? This Kitty Riley woman has really torn Sherlock apart hasn't she with Richard Brook's information" Mycroft said setting his cup on the side table. John didn't want to answer Mycroft, in fact he didn't even want to be here at all, he just wanted to go home and see if Rachel was okay after their fugitive escapade, but he had to answer or Mycroft was just going to ask again like he normally does on these types of visits.

"How did he get this information, Mycroft? I didn't tell him and neither did Christina so how in the world did this person get that information about Sherlock?" John inquired

Mycroft's face slowly dissipated when John asked that question, because not only did Mycroft knew how Richard got this inform, but he knew from who and why. While the silence of the Diogenes Club filled the room, Christina stepped up to the plate and stated a fact. "Have you looked at Sherlock's address book? It's only, John, you and I. No Moriarty, so he must of gotten his source from someone" Christina stated.

"Yes how in the heck did he get that information, Mycroft? And don't just go down a rabbit hole for heaven's sakes!" John implied

Mycroft lean up from his chair and breathed in a deep breath then he let it out and began to tell the two how Richard/Moriarty got the information on Sherlock's life story. First it was quite hard for Mycroft to tell John and Christina, because once he told them that it was he who told Moriarty this information, his reputation was going to be torn apart. "John, Christina…..when Moriarty was in jail, we tried everything to make him talk. Even beating him to make him talk didn't help, so I came in and told him everything about Sherlock's life EVERYTHING" Mycroft explained.

John was so mad he couldn't contain his anger when Mycroft told him this; even Christina was devastated as well. Why would Mycroft give up his little brother's life story to someone with a higher chance of killing Sherlock? Christina stood there red in the face with anger and sadness for Sherlock, and John was just done with Mycroft just done! So John got up, threw the articles at Mycroft and left the room with Christina there with Mycroft alone; Christina took the seat across from Mycroft and began to ask him a question, "Why? He's your brother for goodness sake! You couldn't just give him up to a consulting criminal, or did you want to save your own hide!?" Christina announced. Mycroft tried to answer Christina the best he could, but no words came out of his mouth and he was left with nothing to say to Christina; so Christina got up from the chair she was sitting in and left the Diogenes Club with Mycroft all alone in the silence.

**~8~**

Meanwhile at 221B, Rachel has been waiting for John to return after his fugitive run with Sherlock and Christina, and all she could do around the flat was watch crap telly or clean the flat up a bit. While pacing back and forth through the flat, John and Christina came bursting through the door very mad as angry cats with out food or water. The two were furious beyond compare with Mycroft's stupidity and how he chose to give up Sherlock's life story to Moriarty than just leaving him in jail to die. "John, I have been worried sick where've you been?" Rachel asked.

"Mycroft wanted me…..and that was it" John lied

John has never lied before and now he is lying to his girlfriend; that's all he really need was his girlfriend to think that he is a liar and hiding secrets from Rachel about Richard Brook/Moriarty. "John what happened? Tell me…." Rachel inquired. "Mycroft told us some information that baffled us both…." John explained.

"And that information is going to bite him back in the butt!" Christina yelled from the kitchen

John sat down in his chair and Rachel sat across from him starting at him wondering what he is thinking about; while Christina put a pot on for the three of them as the waited for Sherlock to return from where ever he went. So the three sat there in the silence waiting, till, John decide to tell Rachel the truth of there visit with Mycroft then just sitting there and let the guilt take him over. "Rachel…..I-I lied to you about our visit with Mycroft" John confessed.

"But why John, why would you keep secrets from me?" Rachel asked.

Christina watched the two as they spoke with each other; she seemed a bit concerned for John because this is the only steady relationship he has had so failing now would loose hope for Rachel and John himself. So Christina took matters into her own hands and stood up for John and explained the reason why John lied to Rachel in the first place.

"He was upset, Rachel…because Mycroft went behind our backs and into the hands of the enemy!" Christina stated.

"What did Mycroft do know?" Rachel inquired as she sat down

"Well…he gave up Sherlock's life story to save his own hide! So now Moriarty knows everything and now about me too!" Christina announced

Rachel was stunned, she didn't know that is what happened at the Diogenes Club, and all she thought was Mycroft was going to council John again about being solving crimes with Sherlock again, not give up Sherlock to a maniac. John was upset that he lied to Rachel and that she was going to dump him for lying, but no instead Rachel came over to John and kissed him passionately to comfort him. "Thank you for telling me the truth…" Rachel whispered in John's ear after she finished kissing him; "You're most welcome" John said when he kissed Rachel back. After all was forgiven Christina sat there in Sherlock's chair and waited for a long time to see if Sherlock was ever going to come home and see her. Rachel and John went to bed for they were too tired after the whole Mycroft thing, plus encountering Richard Brook was hard enough for John to handle. By the time the two went to bed it was 11:00pm at night and Christina was a point of going to bed or falling asleep in the chair, when Sherlock came through the door a lot well rested than Christina and a bit sad.

"Yawn….where've been? I have been waiting for you…" Christina inquired

"I was out…." Sherlock mumbled as he hanged up his coat and scarf

"Out, out where?" Christina asked

"Bart's" Sherlock stated

That's all Sherlock said to Christina, he didn't tell her why or what he was doing there at Bart's; he was silent about everything he did nothing came out of his mouth that night, so the whole night Christina and Sherlock didn't speak to each other at all. All Sherlock did was stand by the window and look out on the town while Christina went to bed, for she was too tired to handle with her fiancée's arrogance and silence. _"She doesn't know what will happen next…my fall…it will tear her apart" _Sherlock whispered to himself. So that is what the night went, silent and full of secrets behind the mind of Sherlock Holmes the greatest mind of all London and all he could do was keep it to himself until that day of his fall comes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_This chapter might make you want to curl up in a ball and cry your heart_ out...sorry...so_ sorry_

* * *

It was half past eleven and Sherlock was still up pacing the living room of 221B, trying to see if he think up a way to escape the fall, but nothing came to mind except Christina and John. _What will they do with out_ me? _How will Christina react when I am gone along with John as well? _Sherlock thought while he paced the floor. These thoughts raced his mind like a train engine in desperate peril or when Big Ben chimes at noon; as he thought of these things he grew tired so he plopped on the couch and slept for a while. Sherlock slept for about two hours then was abruptly awoken by a ferocious nightmare that made him sweat to death of what horror he saw in his nightmare and how accurate it was to become. He didn't want to go back to sleep or wake John so getting up from the couch; Sherlock grabbed his robe and waddled downstairs to 221C where Christina lived.

The detective knocked on the door, and awoke Christina; the brunette wobbled out of her bed and opened the door to see the man before her, sleepy and petrified from the nightmares. "I…I'm sorry for waking you, but I seem to be experiencing nightmares." Sherlock hummed. Christina smiled, then hugged her detective and prayed over him, hoping that those stupid nightmares would leave him alone. "Is that better…" Christina whispered. Sherlock nodded and left the room a lot more happier than earlier; more than usual the detective wouldn't sleep but he felt like he needed it, so he went back towards the couch and plopped on it and fell asleep.

**~8~**

Dawn came, and Christina felt well rested after staying up late waiting for Sherlock to return from Bart's; she still didn't know why he was there till almost midnight, but he was. Grabbing her iPhone, Christina checked the time to see how late she slept in and come to find out it was 10:00am on the marker. "Oh muffins, John is going get up soon for work! I better move my butt or I am going to have grumpy hedgehog on my hands" Christina said as she uncovered herself from the bed sheets.

From 221B, Christina could hear Sherlock moan and waking up from the kitchen, and once he awoke from his slumber, Christina smiled big at him like a penguin just born. "Morning, sleepy head!" Christina cheered as she put a pot on for John. Sherlock didn't answer her; instead he plopped into his favorite chair and sulked again. "Ehhh…." Sherlock finally answered. Christina frowned at her fiancée knowing that Sherlock didn't get any sleep at all last night or if he didn't sleep at all.

Sherlock wasn't really focused on Christina right now; he was more focus on what's going to happen to him, meaning this 'fall' thing that is going to happen soon. He didn't want to tell Christina no matter if she is his fiancée or not, he didn't want to break her heart nor see her cry. Many things rushed through Sherlock's mind about….his family, his friend….his lover…and he himself too. Sherlock put his hands to his face and tried not to cry, but his mind was too dark….too dark for anyone even Christina….Jim was right….he was a fake….he can see it breaking into his mind. "Morning…Sherlock, Christina" John said entering the living room quietly, "did you make breakfast for me Christina?" Christina came happily into the living carrying food for John and Sherlock, who was still in his mood. "Yes I did…here you go" Christina said smooching John on the cheek. John smiled and was wondering why Christina was so happy this morning, and why Sherlock looked like the Devil attacked him in his chair.

"Sherlock, you okay?" John asked with food in his mouth. Sherlock wasn't alright or okay, he was sad, hurt and angry at Jim for putting such lies upon him and his line of work that he does. "Yes…yes I am fine John. Go back to your food, I am practically perfect" Sherlock mumbled as he got up from his chair and off to his room for a quick change. John wasn't sure Sherlock was 'fine' but there was no time to worry about his friend, he needed to get to work before it was too late or he would get fired; John said good-bye to Christina and Sherlock then he left the flat. Now the flat was silent, Sherlock somehow disappeared from the flat without Christina knowing, and it was just her and Rachel who was still asleep of course. Christina didn't notice that Sherlock looked unwell, nor did she knew what exactly was going on with this whole 'fall' thing from the very beginning of this case, all she knew was Jim Moriarty is framing her fiancée through Kitty Riley's newspapers. Maybe Christina didn't know her own fiancée as well as she thought she did in the past or when they first met….

**~8~**

It was almost 6:00pm, and Sherlock was at Bart's sitting in his chair looking through a microscope for no apparent reason, just for entertainment perhaps; as he sat there he thought about Christina and John wondering how life would be like with out them. To Sherlock life seemed horrible since he was the only one with the knowledge to deal with the world he lived in, but really he felt alone in his world and without Christina and John he wouldn't be able to fit into the 'real' world. When he thought of these things something came to him that Christina quoted to Rachel a few days ago, _"__If you were of the world, the world would love you as its own; but because you are not of the world, but I chose you out of the world, therefore the world hates you. John 15:19." _

After sitting there for an hour or so, John, Christina and Rachel come in carrying on and laughing about something that happened at this restaurant they went to for dinner just moments ago. "Hey Sherly what going on? Why have you been sitting here for hours?" Christina asked as she sat herself in a nearby chair. Sherlock didn't answer, instead he grabbed this small blue ball and began throwing at the wall and catching it once it came back towards him. "Sherlock she asked you a question, are you going to answer her or not?" John inquired. Still Sherlock didn't answer him; he just threw the ball back and forth on the wall with even looking up at Christina or John. "Dude answer your woman!" Rachel announced, but still Sherlock didn't answer either of them he just sat there thinking and throwing the ball back and forth.

Christina crouched down towards Sherlock and faced him and once they came face to face, Christina could see the fear in Sherlock's eyes but she didn't understand why he was afraid. She was there with him holding his hand, and trying to figure out what is wrong but from what Christina saw in Sherlock was darkness, a void that can't be filled with love or happiness; there was nothing Christina could do for Sherlock not now. So without asking again, Christina just slipped down the wall next to Sherlock and sat with him holding his large pale hand while resting her head on Sherlock's shoulder. As the two sat there, John received a phone call by the local paramedics that Mrs. Hudson was injured somehow, and that they wanted John and the others to come and see her right away. "What is it?" Sherlock asked John. John started hyperventilating and began cursing up a storm, "Dang it…it Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock. They said she had been shot!" When hearing this, Christina shot up from the ground and started to cry into Rachel's shoulder and even Rachel began to cry as well. Sherlock was stunned by the information, but he couldn't do anything from where he was, she would have to suffer without seeing her boys. 'What, how?" Sherlock inquired while he changed positions to a chair.

John wasn't happy, neither were the girls so they need to go see here for the last time before it was too late. "She's dying. Sherlock, let's go!" John commanded him to get up from the chair, but he didn't even move instead he just answered him, "You three go, I'm busy." Hearing those words John grew very angry to the point of cursing at everything or anyone in site, "Busy? What the heck, Sherlock!" John yelled. "Thinking. I need to think." Sherlock said in a snarky voice. Christina and Rachel were baffled that Sherlock wasn't going to get up and see Mrs. Hudson, after he threw that one bloke out threw window for harming her. "You need to- Doesn't she mean anything to you?" John asked raising his voice. Sherlock looked to John and simply stated three words, "She's my land lady." Landlady, is this the same Sherlock Christina saw that night when she witnessed him throwing that bloke out the window or was he just divorcing his feelings again from the situation. "She's dying you Machine! Sod this. Sod this. You can stay here, come on girls!" John commanded Christina and Rachel. When we left Christina heard Sherlock say two things she wished she didn't want to hear again, "Alone is what I have. Alone protects me." And those words played over and over in Christina's mind and it just broke her heart in to many pieces; but for John he was fed up with Sherlock's ignorance so he just told him out right, "No. Friends protect people."

As the three left the hospital in a huge rush, Sherlock took out hid phone from his blazer pocket and texted a certain someone, Jim Moriarty of course to meet him on the rooftop of Saint Bart's for a little chat. After getting his trench coat on, Jim answered his text saying: _I am waiting! JMx_. So Sherlock made his way up to the rooftop and when he opened the door to the roof, there Jim Moriarty was playing a most annoying song call _Stayin' Alive_ as Sherlock walked over to him. "Well. Here we are at last. You and me, Sherlock. And our problem, The Final Problem. So, isn't it boring….staying alive? All my life I have been searching for a distraction. And you and your precious fiancée were the best distraction and I know I don't have both of you. Because I have beaten you! And you know what? In the end it's easy. It was easy! Now I have to go back to playing with the ordinary people. And it turns out you two are ordinary like the rest of them. Oh well" Jim ranted on and on about how clever he was. Sherlock just stands there listening to his rubbish about him being 'ordinary' when simply he isn't at all.

Meanwhile with John and the girls, they took a cabbie to Baker Street to see if Mrs. Hudson was okay; Christina and Rachel were a mess for they loved Mrs. Hudson like a mum, but now she was gone. Upon arriving the rushed into the door saw a very large man fixing the lights on a ladder; when Mrs. Hudson saw the three of them she jumped, "Oh you lot made me jump! Is everything with Sherlock and Police all sorted out then?" Mrs. Hudson said. When John, Christina and Rachel saw that Mrs. Hudson was fine something hit them, it was Sherlock and Saint Bart's; he was going to jump.

**~8~**

On the rooftop, Sherlock stood on the edge of Saint Bart's ready to jump off when he remembered what Jim said about the shooters; he began to laugh and Jim was very confused of what was going on. "What? What is it? What did I miss?" Jim shouted. Sherlock hopped down from the edge and waltzed around Jim telling him what he forgot, "You're not going to do it? So the killers can be called off then? With some code, a word or some sort of number. I don't have to die if I got you" Sherlock said with a ditty tone. Jim shook his head in dismay of the stupid Sherlock, for Jim knew that wasn't going to happen at all nope not gonna happen. "You think you can make me call off the order just like that?" Jim inquired in a dumb matter, knowing Sherlock would agree. "Yes. So do you." Sherlock of course agreed. Hearing that Jim began laughing at Sherlock knowing that wasn't the truth to what the villain is going to do next, "Sherlock, your big brother and all The King's horsemen couldn't call them off, you know that…." Of course Sherlock knew that but Sherlock was nothing close to Mycroft so that was out of the question, so why bringing up the big brother then? Jim was getting rather tired with this small talk and stupid questions, he just wanted Sherlock dead already so he can move on to small matters, like finally getting a minion or go on holiday for once. "Enough. You talk big. Nah, you're ordinary. You're on the side of the angels." Jim sighed and started to sulk as he walked around Sherlock so he could face him for this 'last' discussion. "Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them!" Sherlock hissed. Jim nodded to Sherlock's gesture and grabbed his hand to shake it and said, "No you're not. You're not ordinary at all. You're me. Thank you, Sherlock Holmes. Thank you! Bless you…but as long as I'm alive you can save your friends. Hmm, good luck with that!" and after he sad that Jim took a pistol and shoved it into his mouth and pulled the trigger shooting himself in the mouth, making him to the fall ground bleeding from his head.

Sherlock stood there stunned that Jim would kill himself, especially right in front of him like that. Now that Jim was gone, Sherlock would have to jump off Saint Bart's so the killers wouldn't shoot Christina, or John; but there was something that needed to be done before jumping and that was a small phone call to Christina and John. So Sherlock reached for his phone and started to walk towards the roof's edge, then he dialed Christina's number on his phone and waited till she answered.

John and Christina were just returning to Bart's after the bit with Mrs. Hudson, when Christina's phone rang as the three got out of the cabbie down below Sherlock. "Hallo? Sherlock where are you?" Christina asked as she walked towards the entrance of the hospital, but she could hear that Sherlock didn't want her going in so she stopped. "Turn around and walk back the way you came" Sherlock commanded. "No….I want to come in…" Christina said, but Sherlock came back with, "Just. Do as I ask. Please!" Sherlock commanded again. So Christina did what Sherlock commanded her to do and once she came to a spot where Sherlock could see her from the rooftop he told her to stop. "Now turn and look up" Sherlock said. As Christina looked up, so did John and he started to freak out and wanting to take Christina's phone from so he could talk to Sherlock before he jumped. "Sweetie?" Christina said in a worried tone. "I-I-I can't come down so we shall this right here…." Sherlock said. _Do what? Christina thought._ Soon Sherlock started to ramble on about saying that Jim Moriarty was a fake and so was he, and that papers were true about making up Jim in the first place same with the cases too. But Christina couldn't believe him; for it wasn't true none of it was so why is Sherlock saying all of this rubbish now….unless something is going on. "But you knew my problems about me. My parents…my secrets…" Christina started to cry and decided to hand the phone to John instead. "John you and Christina keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, can you two do that for me?" Sherlock asked. John answered the phone and could hear how sad and afraid Sherlock; he knew now why Christina was crying, because Sherlock was scaring her.

"I guess this phone call…it's my note. That's what people do, don't they leave a note" Sherlock said as he shed a tear a real tear. John was a bit confused of what was going on so he asked, "Leave a note when?" in a puzzled matter and Sherlock simply said, "Goodbye, John…." And the great detective jumped from the edge of Saint Bart's and landed on the pavement at the bottom and the one thing Sherlock could hear before he jumped was his name being yelled out by Christina and John. Once Sherlock's body hit the pavement, John dashed over to it and check to see if he was really dead and….come to think of it….he was from the pulse check John did on the wrist. John was devastated and Christina was in a pool of tears on the asphalt; it was done….the final problem has been completed all thanks to Jim Moriarty.

**~8~**

A couple of days went by and it came time for Sherlock's burial; Christina, John and Mrs. Hudson got into a cabbie and took it down to the cemetery near this old chapel so they could pay their respects one last time. For Christina it was another horrifying death in her life, just like her parents, and not it was her lover her fiancée that was dead. Now when it came to John, it was a friend, a colleague who he cared for to the point that he himself would die for Sherlock, but instead it was the other way around; John was hurt on the inside and angry that Sherlock decided to jump off of Bart's and destroy Christina's life along with it too.

Upon arriving to the grave site, Mrs. Hudson laid some flowers down and cried a little, and then she walked back to the cabbie and waited till John and Christina were done at the tombstone. John walked up to the stone and stood over and said a long speech that made Christina cry so hard. John started it off:

_Um. Hm. You... you told Christina and I once that you weren't a hero. Um. There were times that I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best man and the most human... human being that I have ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. And so... there. I was so alone and I owe you so much. Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop it, stop this..._

Then he touched the tombstone and walked back to the cabbie to comfort Mrs. Hudson; now it was Christina's turn to say something to the tombstone, but what? It's not going to be anything as good as John's was, but she can try.

_When…when I met you…I felt like we connected you and I….umm and I felt safe…from everything, the world, Jim Moriarty, everything. But then you do this…and you leave me…leave me here on this rock…just…don't leave me sweetie…I love you… I hope you know that, and never forget it. And by the way….I know you can't be dead…farewell my love._

After those heart wrenching words, Christina took off her engagement ring and buried it into the dirt near tombstone, and left. And after such a horrible thing that happened that day Christina and John got really close and haven't separated after today. Once the three left, a shadow came out behind a maple tree and saw the ring lying under the dirt; the shadow was obviously Sherlock and he came to get the ring he gave to Christina. And with that ring he placed it in one of his coat pockets to he knew Christina was with him forever.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh how I hate the rain sometimes…" Christina said as she walked through the busy streets of London. Christina was going back to the cemetery for the fourth time this week, she couldn't let go such a loss in her life; first it was he parents then her fiancé, what next John? John was the only one to calm Christina down, and made sure she was safe after all that hullabaloo with Jim's snipers that Lestrade told them after Sherlock jumped off of Bart's two weeks ago. Yes, it has only been two weeks since Sherlock jumped, but for John and Christina it was more like yesterday they were on the phone with Sherlock saying his last goodbye to them.

Christina wiped the tears that formed as she walked through town off her cheek, then she pulled up the collar of her trench coat so the rain can keep off her neck; the trench coat Christina wore was Sherlock's old one that the nurses gave to her after they stripped the body in the morgue. It still smelled like him, smoke, mysterious, and dark; she never took it off unless John replaced it with a blanket from the couch, since Christina now started living in 221B. The nurse couldn't give Christina the blue scarf, so she got herself one that looks similar to Sherlock's; now when Christina walked the streets the folks would whisper to each other, _"That's Sherlock's fiancé…" _but Christina couldn't hear their words.

Finally after trudging through the rain, Christina made it to the cemetery, wet but she made it. She stared down at the tombstone that said his name and she began to cry; she knew it was a good purpose, jumping off of Bart's but why didn't Sherlock tell Christina that he was going to? Instead he left her heart broken into pieces, and the life she once live with her boys gone with the wind just like in the movies. Christina crouched down to face the tombstone, and she began writing down a small note for Sherlock saying, _"Please…I'm so alone….come back to me… C" _then she stuck it to the tombstone and got up to walk away when she ran into the caretaker of the cemetery. "Oof! Oh…*sniff* sorry sir…didn't see you there" Christina apologized to the man. The caretaker turned to face Christina to answer her, but something about him made Christina think that she knew him some how. "It's alright dearie, no harm done. Why, if I may ask, are you here at ten o'clock at night?" the man asked in a strong British accent. When he asked, Christina began crying again, she couldn't come to telling the man what her problem was, but somehow he knew what it was just by the way she looked. "Its okay sweetie, many people have to leave for a reason. And maybe Mr. Holmes here left for a really good reason." Christina looked up at the man and wiped the tears from her cheek then answered him with out sounding too awkward, "I loved him…he…was my…fiancé." The man's face didn't really changed when Christina said that since he already knew by the tan line from the ring, and the coat and scarf that she wore. "And I am sure that he loves you too, Christina…" the man said as he vanished out of nowhere.

Christina looked around for the man but he was nowhere in sight, and she swore that he reminded her of a certain someone but that could be him could it? I mean Christina knew Sherlock was good at disguise, but that man looked nothing like him not even close. Oh well, it was getting late and Christina needed to return to 221B Baker Street so John wouldn't wonder where she went, again.

**~8~**

John Watson, medical doctor, army solider and loyal friend to Sherlock Holmes or at least he was anyways, all he has now is Christina, and Rachel too. But that didn't help the loss in his life; a friend, a brother like figure who was there for him, and the only person he could trust in life. That means nothing to him now, alone is what he has alone protect him. All John does now his sits in a corner and drinks, and sometimes doesn't even eat for days but he has Christina for that; she has been good to him, but he will always miss his best friend.

Christina came in after walking home from the cemetery, when she saw John passed out on the floor with a wine bottle in his hand; she knew that this was going to happen. So being a nice person that she was, Christina picked John up from the floor and placed him gently in his bed and shut the door from behind hoping that he wouldn't wake up and start sulking again in the corner. For both of them the loss of Sherlock affected them in two different ways, for Christina it was a deep depression and grief all day everyday, for John it was drinking every night and never eating or leaving the flat unless it was for groceries. It was hard to live without noise or excitement in their lives, since Sherlock is the one that made all of that happen; cases were slow now and not very interesting to the two anymore because Lestrade has been solving most of them by himself with Anderson and Sally Donovan.

As John slept, Christina sat in Sherlock's favorite chair crying and holding on to his scarf while imagining Sherlock playing his violin for her like always at this time of night, which was midnight. She thought to herself about what their wedding was going to be like, having children (if Sherlock wanted any), and solving cases till they grow old; but thinking about that wasn't helping her grief or depression. Christina got up from the chair and grabbed Sherlock's violin and began playing it exactly like him, swift and graciously across the bridge of the instrument; she wasn't as good as Sherlock, but she picked up some notes and taught herself how to play it. The soothing music eased John as he slept in the other room keeping his nightmares from haunting him about the fall and loosing Sherlock.

Out in town, a shadowy figure walked the streets with a hat covering his face and his coat protecting him from the rain that fell down his back. When this figure came to Baker Street he stood right under the window listening to the pleasant violin music that he once played himself, but besides the violin music he could hear crying too. As this figure listened to the music, he took out a small box from his pocket and placed it inside the mail slot and left it there for the woman find in the morning; then the figure disappeared in the shadows.

**~8~**

When morning arose, John was up and making breakfast for Christina while texting Rachel.

_Hey…when can I see you again?_

**JW**

_How about now_

**R**

_Can't your buddy is sleeping…._

**JW**

John went over to Christina who was sleeping in Sherlock's chair and wrapped her up in a quilted blanket, and then he brushed her long brown wavy hair out of her face. After he finished that he went back to texting Rachel, who recently bought a flat in London so she can be with John more.

_She won't mind…._

**R**

_Yes she will. We can do lunch?_

**JW**

_Alright I can do that. See you then._

**R**

After John finished his nice conversation with Rachel, Mrs. Hudson came upstairs with a little box in hand for either John or Christina to have, but Christina was asleep so I guess John had to open it instead. He took a deep breathe and opened the box slowly to reveal a small ring that engraved C.H. in the metal. John's eyes widened when he saw this piece of jewelry in his hand; how did it get to Baker Street he didn't know, but all he did know is if he handed Christina the ring tears would come pouring out from her. So John, taking the small box with the ring inside to his room, hid it in his nightstand drawer to keep for later. He knows that hiding that ring will get him in trouble, but Christina needs to forget Sherlock, even if he's dead or not; losing a loved one is tragic but never eating or drinking is even worse. John looked at his watch and saw it was almost ten thirty, that means it was time to go to work, but he didn't want to leave Christina in the flat asleep alone. "_Should I call in sick today or leave her here? Aw she'll be fine…" John thought._ So John grabbed his jacket and went out the door of Baker Street, hailing a cab and climbed in disappearing into the busy town of London.

Christina slept in till noon, and she woke up to an empty flat with no John inside. "He must have gone to lunch or work today…" Christina mumbled to herself as she got up from the chair. Christina grabbed her robe and put it on around her and paced the floor just like Sherlock would do, then she decided to play the piano, since eating was out of the question. She played a song similar to Irene's song but more masculine and less of a sexual interest, like it sounded when Sherlock played that song. The song was for Sherlock, of course; the man couldn't leave her mind, and he was always there all the time, in her dreams and thought process when she tried to do her deductions on her own. But it wasn't the same without him here in the flat, grumbling or blowing up the kitchen with his bloody experiments; it was quiet….too quiet for Christina to handle at sometimes, and that's why she plays the violin now is because of the silence. Everytime Christina picked up the violin…she saw him, Sherlock smirking at her or complaining about something John did or Mycroft did. Christina doesn't see Mycroft anymore, not since the day of the 'fall' happened, she it too mad at him to even appear in the Diogenes Club after he exploited Sherlock to Jim Moriarty. But that soon changed, because in matter of fact Mycroft came walking into 221B to see Christina, and not John this time. Christina could hear his footsteps, but never turned around to face him, instead she just stood there with the violin in hand listing to Mycroft's rambles.

"Christina…." Mycroft said as he took a seat. Christina ignored him, she was still mad at him and didn't want anything to do with him, so why was he here then? "Christina listen to me, please!" Mycroft shouted towards her, but still she didn't reply back. Mycroft was getting angry, so he got up and was about to leave when Christina turned to finally face him, "Why? You gave up your own brother, for what, hmm? Your pride, your arrogance for what!" Christina yelled at him with tears in her eyes. When Mycroft heard these words, he just stood there thinking on them; Mycroft was proud and arrogant just like his little brother, but business is business and he had to take care of it whether it was getting Jim to talk or not. Sitting back down, Mycroft asked for Cristina to listen to what he has to say, and not ignore him for the rest of the time being, "Christina…I am greatly sorry…I wasn't aware of your relationship with my brother, or I would've never told Jim anything. Please do forgive me, I am sorry." Once he finished apologizing, Christina broke down and started to cry, this was too much for her to take anymore; between losing her fiancé and almost her life she just couldn't handle it. Receiving Mycroft's apology wasn't something Christina could do right now, so she just nodded a fake nod and got up from the chair she was sitting and waddled to Sherlock's bedroom shutting it behind her in angst. There was nothing Mycroft could do for her; maybe is he brought Sherlock back from the dead that could work, but Christina knows that Mycroft isn't a magician and can't work his British government magic on everything.

So Christina just went back to sleep, grasping Sherlock's scarf in her hand while she cried into it like a little baby; then she wrapped up in his sheets and fell asleep in her puddle of tears and hurt. Mycroft left 221B, and also he left a note for John that Christina was locked in Sherlock's room crying herself to sleep again. And once John did come home he opened the door of Sherlock's room and saw the brunette curled up in a white sheet and grasping the blue scarf; almost seven thirty John decided to stay with Christina this time, so he went on the other side of the bed and sat there facing her, rubbing her back to calm her sadness. He wanted to sleep, but sleeping meant nightmares, and nightmares keep him up, but what if he slept in Sherlock's room? Maybe the nightmares might leave him alone, and John might be able to sleep for once. But John couldn't sleep in the bed, so he just sat there watching her sleep and shedding tears of sadness for her loved one.

"John…what…what are you doing?" Christina said rubbing her eyes as John came into view. John looked up and turned to face Christina; his face was sweaty and kind of red from embarrassment because of watching her sleep. "I…I haven't been sleeping regularly…" John sighed. "I know…I was wondering when you were gonna come in here and ask me to help you. After your hangover, I kind of figured you'd want to sleep in here" Christina giggled. John just smiled and walked backed over to the bed and leaned over Christina, "You sure this will be okay?" Christina laughed as she sank back underneath the sheet, "John it's fine. Just sleep on the floor I don't care" So John grabbed some blankets and laid them nicely on the floor and drastically fell asleep.

**~8~**

Across town there was this man, six feet tall and very pale in the face. He has been hiding out amongst the homeless community, and getting rid of a web that has been fortified since his jump. But this man had a secret, a huge one that he kept from the ones he loved and that is: how he survived. Not many know that this man is alive; some have probably forgotten him, but there was one out there who loved him even if he was dead or not and that was his fiancé. Sherlock Holmes is alive, but hiding away till every last sniper is dead from Jim's web; the only thing that kept Sherlock going was Christina and John. He did visit Baker Street just to hear Christina play the violin, but when he was there last time he only heard tears and angry coming for her and that was the last time Sherlock visited Baker Street. He hoped she would get the ring and forgives him, but knowing Christina it was hard to forgive someone after they jumped off a hospital and plummet to their death.

Just thinking about her made him break inside. His emotions her screwed up and so was his life, so he tried his very best to disguise himself and several different people so he could see his friend and his loved ones more often than just hiding in the shadows all the time. Sherlock loved Christina too much to lose her, and he knows that after Christina's parents died she went into a deep depression that almost leads to suicide. Something like that would make Sherlock want to actually kill himself, so he made a promise, _"In three years I shall reveal myself to everyone, telling them I am alive." _Let's hope that he can keep that promise to himself, for the outcome of three years could change a man, or woman not matter what happened in their lives, and that's why Sherlock wanted to wait so he could see how people's lives where with out the consulting detective around to save them or solve cases for them when obviously the police could do it on their own now. So that's what he did, died so his friends could live, now that is was I call a hero no matter if they exist or not; Sherlock Holmes is a hero.


	10. Chapter 10

It was two years since Sherlock jumped off St. Bart's, and John grew very lonely since then; Rachel had to move back to Ohio because of family issues and Christina….he was falling love with her. He didn't know why or how he was, but seeing her smile and how she fought with the death of Sherlock made him feel stronger everyday. But there was one problem with loving Christina, and that was she was already engaged to Sherlock; John thought about that many times he was with Christina, he knew loving her will end the friendship he had with Sherlock. So John kept his feelings inside for now, just in case something happens with Christina's feeling for her deceased fiancé. As John thought of this, Christina was just waking up for a good night's sleep; she came out dressed in a cami and shorts with her hairs all wavy and brushed neatly. John couldn't help but to watch her as she waddled into the kitchen to get some orange juice, and then come and sit at the small table with John. "Good morning…." Christina yawned moving the hair out of her face. John smiled a big smile at her and answered, "Good morning to you too." Christina cocked her head in confusion at John wondering why he is so happy this morning, for today was the anniversary of Sherlock's death and normally John sulks throughout the day at this time, but he isn't how odd.

"John, do you know what today is?" Christina asked as she sipped her orange juice. John frowned at her when she mentioned today; he knew exactly what today was, but seeing Christina happy made him happy. "Yes I know exactly what today is…." John paused, "But I am not going." Christina raised her eyebrow hearing those words come out of his mouth like that; Sherlock was his friend and now John was going to ditch him all together? But why, Christina hasn't given up on him and neither should John, it isn't logical to give up on your best friend; even though Rachel is in America now Christina isn't mad at her for it, so John shouldn't be mad at Sherlock for leaving. John began to cry, putting his hands to his face so Christina wouldn't see he was a wimp, but Christina didn't care if John was a solider or not, she only cared for him and his well-being. "John…look at me…please" Christina placed her hand on John's should as she kneeled down. John uncovered his face and turned to face Christina who was also crying as well, "Yes…" John looks up at Christina in mid smile but he couldn't keep a straight face. "Don't cry….I'm here…" Christina hugged him then John did something he would never forget for the rest of his life; he stood her up cupping his hand under Christina's neck then he came down slowly kissing her and releasing his emotions on it. Christina, who was so confused, just went on with it and kissed him back and threw her arms around his neck; the two moved in their kiss as they released there feelings for one another.

Christina stopped in the midst getting some air, "John…this isn't right…" she said sitting down in Sherlock's chair. John nodded to her gesture, "Yes…I am sorry…I don't know what came over me." Christina shook off the feeling of being kissed by her friend and decided it was high time to go to the cemetery alone. Before she left, she gave John a good long stare then spun on her heels and left the flat all flustered and with an sickly feeling in her stomach; it was more like butterflies the a sickly feeling. Christina walked out of Baker Street and down the street to the end of the curb, where she then called a cabbie so she can go to the cemetery and as she got in she thought of the kiss she just shared with John.

_His lips were soft, but needy like he wanted me. We were in sync with each other, somehow somewhere we both needed someone for each other; yes Sherlock is gone, but I still love him or do I? Woah…slow down Christina, your not saying you love John are you, because that would lead to major problems in your life and in his. But his body, his lips….they all said 'I want you'. _

Suddenly the cabbie driver broke her thought process, "Oi! You getting out or what Miss?" Christina shook off her thoughts about John and stepped out of the cabbie and walked the rest of the way to the cemetery in the blasted rain again. She forgot her umbrella again so; looks like Christina had to get wet; while walking her thoughts went back to John and his kiss.

_Why me? I may be pretty and intellectual, but why me? John could've gone out and find some girl that was better for him than me who is engaged….to a death man…how odd is that. But it does say in the Bible, that if your husband/fiancé dies you can marry or love again, so does this mean I can 'love' John? I don't know anymore…my feelings are so messed up now. I guess I can give John a try…but it will be rather awkward for me._

Christina then reached the cemetery and it stopped raining in the midst of her thoughts, she walked into the graveyard and saw the tombstone with Sherlock's name engraved in gold letters. She stood there touching the top of the stone, crying her heart out for her fiancé; Sherlock being gone really affected Christina in a way that John or Mrs. Hudson would understand. Christina crouched towards the ground sobbing, suddenly she noticed that her ring she left at the tombstone was gone, and someone must of stolen it or found and called it there own, wherever it was it's gone now. Getting up off the ground the caretaker of the cemetery saw her and came over to assist in anyway, "Miss Christina?" the caretaker said softly coming up behind her. Christina turned around and saw the man grinning at her, but she wasn't happy to see the man at all; so she came up and stared at him. "Yes sir?" she sniffled a bit as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the trench coat, "I couldn't help over hearing your sobs, is everything okay?" the man asked her. Christina then began to cry again, but this time hugging the strange caretaker of the cemetery like he was her only friend; the caretaker was actually Sherlock in disguise, but Christina didn't know that nor did she needed to know. So the caretaker hugged her back tightly in a secure grip not wanting to let her go, but Christina pushed away from him and began speaking. "My…umm friend John Watson…expressed feeling towards me this morning…with a kiss…a passionate one." Christina stuttered. The caretaker was surprised not for Christina, but for John; John was Sherlock's friend why would he fall in love with his fiancé? "Oh…I am sorry…" the caretaker said beginning to leave, when Christina said, "What should I do, what is logical?"

The man stood there with is back turned, trying not to cry; he held back the tears and answered Christina the best he could, "Follow your heart…but never let your mind escape you." Then the man disappeared leaving Christina yet again alone in the yard surrounded my tombstones and trees; she took in a deep breathe and headed back home, back to Baker Street.

**~8~**

Evening came and Christina just came back from a long walk and thought around London town; she felt her fantasies and emotions confronting her after the kiss she shared with John this morning. It was a difficult decision for Christina to make, it was either continue to love a dead man or move on or love someone else; Christina didn't want to but her feelings were telling her to do so. As Christina came into 221B, she could hear a violin being play roughly throughout the flat screeching and piercing Christina's ears in a violent way; she looked around the flat trying to find John and once she found him, he was teaching himself how to play Sherlock's violin. Christina opened the door to John's room and stepped in watching him perfect the violin, but his success wasn't satisfactory enough for him; John threw the violin on the bed and began to sob. "John…" Christina said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Yes Christina?" John asked as he wiped his tears off his face with the sleeve of his wooly jumper. Christina grabbed the violin and the bow beginning to play it for John, who was tearing up again from how beautiful Christina plays the music. Once Christina finished the song she laid the violin back on the bed and turned to face John, "Look….umm I was thinking…about this morning and…" John cut her off right there, "I know, it wasn't my place to do that. I am sorry." John stood up from the bed and began to walk out when Christina stopped him in mid stride, "No, John…I sort of liked it…" she said in a grin. John's eyes widened with happiness as he turns to face Christina yet again, but this time with no tears.

"You did?" John asked raising his eyebrow without sound like an idiot. Christina nodded and walked closer towards John so they can be face to face; once she was closer Christina kissed John on the cheek and walked out of the room with John standing there in his room very baffled. When Christina came out of John's room she felt like her worries of being with John lifted, now she can not worry about a thing, unless Sherlock was really dead.

That night, Sherlock Holmes was out and about in London when he stopped outside of Baker Street to see how his friends were doing; and what he saw in the window was very shocking to him, it was Christina and John sharing another kiss. Sherlock was very sad, for he loved Christina but I guess that's what happens when you jump off a build and be gone for almost three years. The curly haired man stood there watching his best friend move around on Christina's lips and neck pouring out his feelings; the sadness Sherlock felt as he stood there outside Baker Street without interfering was immense, but revealing himself to them was too early, only one more month then he could see his friends again.

**~8~**

Day passed, and then weeks, then a month and it came to three years since Sherlock had jumped off of Bart's. Christina's feelings for John disappeared, for John found someone else instead of Christina to lean on for happiness, but that means Christina will be lonely now since John is with Mary Morstan.

It was a nice sunny morning, and Christina was up making breakfast for herself, since John was out with Mary; she hadn't been sleeping at all or leaving the flat either. The feeling of being alone took Christina back to what Sherlock said to her, "Alone is what I have. Alone protects me." It haunted her at night and throughout the rest of the day as she though of seeing her man again, but she knew that Sherlock wasn't coming back to her and that made her even sadder. The brunette sulked in a chair laying back and closing her eyes dreaming of being with Sherlock again, it was a lovely dream full of happiness and deductions, but when she opened her eyes that dream was not longer happy. Christina began to cry putting her hands up to her face and rocking in the chair; she couldn't handle it anymore the hurt was eating her away like rotten wood. In the midst of her tears and sorrow, creaking noises came from the stairway, the noises sounded like footsteps but Christina didn't want to raise her head to see who it was, she was too sad to move from the chair. Suddenly the footsteps came into 221B and closer towards Christina, who still didn't look up from her hands; the footsteps stopped in front of Christina and moved towards John's chair and sat down in it.

Christina was now scared that an intruder entered her flat. She raised her head up slowly from her damp teary hands; and the footsteps she heard were not an intruder but a ghost or that's what Christina thought when she saw the man sitting in John's chair was. Christina looked at the man and the man looked back at her with a small grin, and all Christina could say was, "You're alive?" in a flabbergasted tone. The man Christina saw was none other than Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective; he smiled as he stood Christina up whispering to her, "I am now…" He hugged her, but Christina pushed away from him and ran to Sherlock's room and slammed the door locking it, never coming out; she was too upset to love on him or even look at him. Sherlock knocked on the door many times, but Christina didn't answer or opened the door for him instead she slipped a note under the crack of the door saying, _'Three years Sherlock. You left me for three years!' _Sherlock reads it, and feeling horrible he went to his violin and began playing it for Christina so she can feel better.

Sherlock knew that coming back wasn't the right decision, but maybe he can catch up with Christina better and maybe she'll love him again before he jumped off of Bart's; that was a lot of 'maybes' and not enough 'doing' for Sherlock's mind to comprehend. The two were distant from each other that night, Sherlock slept on the couch and Christina in Sherlock's room drowning in her tears after seeing her man; it was a sad night for both of them, full of unshared thoughts and feelings. Sherlock wondered if John's reaction will be the same as Christina's or will it be worse than just shutting him off. Sherlock is sorry for leaving but who else could kill off Moriarty's syndicate or live with the homeless community for three years; it was certain him who did so. But the time was now to rest back at home for Sherlock Holmes and get reacquainted with his life again, his real life not the one he had been living for three years, the one where he was engaged to Christina and John's best friend again that life. And that's what Sherlock rested on, was he'll wake up finding everything the same old stuff, and his life back together or so he thought…


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three days since Christina locked herself in Sherlock's room and the anger and hurt bellowed inside of her like an angry cat; also she had an urge to kiss him, but that would just make everything worse for her. Many times as Christina sat there on the bed thinking about what to say to Sherlock after being away for three years, Sherlock would knock on the door wanting Christina, but Christina wouldn't come out. It was hard on both of them to come to there senses and forgive each other; but for a Holmes forgiving was difficult. Hopefully God will give Christina grace to forgive her fiancée after all of this, and then everything will be back to normal three years ago from today. After mopping in the bedroom, the brunette decided to leave and use the bathroom, but Sherlock was waiting for her… "Christina, please speak to me" Sherlock said coolly. Christina didn't answer, she just brushed passed him and entered the bathroom and stayed there for a while sitting on the floor behind the door sobbing into her hands. Sherlock couldn't do a thing from where he was at, so he went to his violin and played softly waiting for Christina to exit the bathroom. As many minutes passed, Sherlock grew impatient and started to get rather angry with Christina's foolishness; he really wanted to speak to her about what happened and why he faked his death in the first place. "Christina please…come out…we need to talk" Sherlock said. And she eventually did come out, but she ignored the detective until he grabbed her arms roughly; he placed his lips on to hers in an 'I'm sorry' sort of kiss. "Sherlock, please not now…" Christina said in mid kiss.

"What is the matter?" Sherlock said in a low voice. Christina shook her head and walked out and back into the bedroom closing the door behind her starting to cry even harder than before; Sherlock stood on the other side of the door wondering what he did wrong to make her cower back to his room again. "Christina….please don't do this to me…" he paused, "I need you….come back out…" he finished. Christina couldn't forgive Sherlock just like that after leaving her for three years; it was hard enough already that he was suddenly back in her life again. "I…I can't do this…not again…Sherlock….I can't just nonchalantly forgive you…." Christina sniffled. Sherlock slid down the door and listened to his beloved's cries; Sherlock never showed such sadness when he was around John or the others, but for Christina his 'human side' was breaking and he felt like he connected with her. "Christina…I…I am so sorry…for leaving you…please…forgive me…love" the detective said through the door. Christina cracked the door open and looked at her dark curly haired detective, he looked sad…for once he was not happy for leaving. "I...I forgive you…just never…never leave me again…" Christina said wiping her tears. Then the brunette opened the door again to see her man sitting there weeping into his hands; Christina crawled towards him and sat in his lap stroking his face. "Babe…I am here…and always will be" Christina said running her fingers through Sherlock's hair. Then Sherlock lifted his hands from his face and went towards the brunette and kissed her lightly on her lips; the detective kissed his fiancé several times and caressing her into his chest not wanting to let her go….not this time. But amongst all this lovey dovey stuff there was one specific person Sherlock forgot and that was John, his best friend.

**~8~**

After three years, John Watson found a lovely young woman to belong to, instead of being stuck in a world where it was only him and Sherlock; he finally let go of his sadness for his friend and found a new thing in his life. The dirty blonde man was out with his girlfriend, just as Sherlock came back from the 'dead', he didn't know the detective was back and nor did he care at that moment for he was going to propose to Mary Morstan, his beautiful girlfriend. Miss Morstan had long blonde hair, a nice slim body, and a wonderful smile; John met her at Bart's one day when he was working, and they never broke up since then. It was eight fifteen at night and the two were getting ready for a nice fancy meal at expensive restaurant, which Mycroft possibly paid for, and as they got ready for this meal, Sherlock Holmes prepared himself for his reveal to the army doctor. Both men were going to get a huge surprise on both accounts, because one, Sherlock was back from the 'dead' and two, John grew a mustache after those three years of Sherlock being 'dead'; it was going to be a day John and Sherlock were always going to remember for the rest of their lives, the day Sherlock Holmes survived the fall.

"Are you ready?" Mary asked John. John was sweating and breathing heavily as he stood at the entrance of the restaurant, he was extremely nervous about what he was going to do, that he could barely put his words together properly. "Umm…think…yeah…sure…" John mumbled. Mary just laughed and walked arm and arm with her army doctor into the fancy and luminous restaurant; it was full of chandeliers, glass cups, and almost actual silver silverware lying on the nicely decorated tables. The two seated themselves, and ordered their wine to drink, then they began a small conversation, laughing and carrying on like nothing ever happened; John was happy to be with Mary and so was Mary too. As John and Mary sat at the table talking, Sherlock stood at the entrance of the restaurant getting his mind together to enter the building to reveal himself to John. "Are you okay?" Christina asked. Sherlock looked over at the brunette and grin, and then he nodded, "Yes…just…afraid…" Christina raised an eyebrow at the detective's response; Sherlock was afraid? Since when is Sherlock afraid of John…unless he might be afraid of what John might do after seeing his friend come back from the dead. "Just…apologize to him, like you did to me…" Christina pecked her detective on the cheek. Sherlock nodded to Christina's gesture and prepared to walk into the dinning hall, ready to apologize to John for leaving him all alone; John was bust talking to Mary at that given moment, so Sherlock decided to send the doctor a text.

_Look up from the table, John –SH_

And in that moment of time, John reached for his phone and looked at the screen in astonishment, and then he looked up seeing the one and only detective before him almost crying. John was either mad or hurt to see his face again, so he stood up and battered at his face several times, almost breaking his nose into tiny pieces. "Three years, Sherlock! Three sticking years!" John yelled as he finished battering is face. Christina who was standing in the hallway, witnessed the whole thing, came to Sherlock's aid as he laid there on the floor bleeding from his nose and mouth. "John….please…." Sherlock tried to say. But John didn't listen; he stomped out of the restaurant ticked off, Mary was right behind him very confused as to what just happened. "Was that Sherlock Holmes?" Mary asked covering herself from the cold air. John didn't answer, he was too steamed up to even think about Sherlock right now, let alone talk to his girlfriend. So Mary stepped in front of the doctor and calmed him down, making him take deep breathes in and out through the nose and mouth. "Now…was that Sherlock Holmes I just saw you beat the crap out of?" Mary asked again. John nodded. Yes that was Sherlock Holmes alright…not dead…how did he survive the fall off of Bart's and how come Christina knew he was alive first and not him? "Yes dear that's Sherlock. My best friend who apparently isn't dead anymore." John scoffed. Mary pecked John on the check then grabbed his hand and began walking down the sidewalk back towards Baker Street; John still wasn't happy to Sherlock again not after leaving for three years, I mean wouldn't you been mad too if your friend ended up leaving for three years?

Back in the restaurant, Christina helped Sherlock back on his feet; he looked horrible after John took a beating to his gorgeous face of his. "Here let me help you…" Christina said grabbing a rag to wipe the blood dripping from Sherlock mouth. "He…he didn't care…" Sherlock winced in pain. Christina laughed a bit, because knowing John he always cared too much about something or someone; it just depended on the situation. "He did, he just needs to process it. Now hold still" the brunette said wiping the blood off. Sherlock grabbed Christina's hand and lightly kissed it accidently leaving some blood on her skin; Christina wiped it off and then kissed her detective gently on his lips. "This isn't why I came, Sherlock" Christina whispered. Sherlock grinned. Of course he knew why she came, for moral support, but he still need more from Christina…more kisses. "Obviously…" Sherlock said kissing Christina again. "Sherlock please…" Christina whispered again. Sherlock couldn't help himself, but he stopped just in time for there were people watching the couple kiss in the restaurant. "We should go. John might be back at the flat." Sherlock said straightening his blazer. Christina nodded and the two walked out hand in hand, back to the flat to see John…again.

At the flat, John was trying to get himself together; he was so ticked off at Sherlock that he felt like punching him again, even harder than last time even. "He wasn't dead!? So he left here alone…darn him!" John shouted. Then he sulked into his favorite chair and began sobbing into his hands; he felt lied to and a horrible friend to Sherlock after all these years, but he still had Mary. "Mary…why would he come back? Why now?" John scratched his head. The woman didn't really have answer for him, but whatever the detective's reason was for 'faking' his death, there must have been a reason for it. "I don't know honey…" Mary shrugged, "but I am sure Sherlock will explain it when he comes through that door." She was right, because once that detective came through the door of the flat; there was a long explanation as to why he 'faked' his death in the first place. "John please forgive me, I did this for you and Christina." Sherlock sighed. The doctor stood there still a bit angry, but he gave in and hugged his best friend crying on his shoulder; Christina also cried over their reunion. It was such a glorious reunion between the men, Sherlock was actually crying over this, because he had been gone from his friend and girlfriend for far too long and this reunion is just what he needed to mend his broken heart. "I forgive you Sherlock…" John said crying. Christina joined in the hug and began hugging her boys; she was so happy to have everybody together included Mary Morstan, which soon will join the three in their cases and adventures. "Thank you for bringing my detective back to us safely." Christina thanked her Heavenly Father. And that night the four rested and caught up on things; Sherlock noticed that Christina wasn't wearing her ring and he soon grew concerned that something had happened to it, but he dismissed he concern and continued in conversation with his friends enjoying his time being home finally after three years of being gone.


End file.
